


Lucky Love For You

by jeongsung



Series: Cupid’s Arrow [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cupid AU, Fantasy elements, M/M, also pls pay attention to some of the tags, artist jisung, but pls keep it in mind, changlix is very brief here, chanseung if you squint suuuuper hard, cupid minho, dark cupid chan, drinking n drunkness, i self projected on seungmin a lot, is it a bit cheesy and unrealistic? yes., mentions of assault, minho has a cat here, of course, other idols appear sorry i needed more characters, other than that we are good!, panick attacks, seungmin's chatacter is very angsty, soft boy in love hyunjin, student cupid jeongin, super brief and not detailed, this is kinda fast paced im not even gonna lie, this story focuses more on the Cupid World and Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsung/pseuds/jeongsung
Summary: “Cupid baby, I’ll be the arrowPlease be my target, yeahNo matter what anyone says.Tonight, we’ll be hummingYou and me, together, lucky luckyTonight we’ll beI’m singing a song for youI’m lucky lucky love for you.”Bringing two humans illegaly into the Cupid World, what could wrong? Spoiler alert: a lot.(Reading 'What Is Love' will help you imensely with what is going on in the fic)*EDIT AS OF 10/13/20:* Woojin has been edited out and his character is now Shownu from Monsta X.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Cupid’s Arrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lucky Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and welcome back to the world of Cupids!!! I am so sorry this has taken so long to write - i never intended it to take this long or be this long. I hope everyone enjoys the second part of this series that fouces on Minsung!! I am sorry for an mistakes in writing or story - I did my best to edit and re-read. Hope you all enjoy!!!

**_APRIL 12TH_ **

Minho sat at his desk in Cupid HQ that morning knowing very well that he _should’ve_ been starting another mission. He _should’ve_ been opening his love email to see who his next client was, _should’ve_ been sending out a letter to Jeongin, and _should_ ’ve been preparing to help a client fall in love. But that’s not what he was doing at all. 

Without Changbin the past few months, the pink haired Cupid had honestly felt quite lonely. Sure, he had his roommates Jeongin and Seungmin, but Jeongin was almost always busy with his Love Arrow in Training classes and was honestly a bit too young to relate to at times. Then there was Seungmin, who he knew it wasn’t his fault, but the poor Cupid just sat cooped up in his room all the time. Minho can’t even remember the last time he had left their shared house.

The first actual conversation he had in the longest time with someone that wasn’t the two Cupids was with that blue haired boy at Changbin’s party. He was nice to talk to, held conversation well, and seemed extremely interesting. Humans were never of interest to Minho like they were to Jeongin, but he surely didn’t fear and hate them like Seungmin did. Humans were always just _there_ and he always just assisted them as they were his clients and part of his job.

Minho hadn’t known at first that Changbin wasn’t an actual Cupid, but after investigating and bothering Woojin for quite some time, he got the Head Cupid to spill. So, really, Changbin was the only human that Minho had taken interest in before this artsy blue haired boy. 

It was also nice to see Changbin after so long apart and only exchanging letters so he wished to see the boy again. Or at least that’s what the pink haired Cupid told himself as he stood in front of the room that held the portal to the human world. He was just going to see Changbin, and if he managed to accidentally run into the cute boy from the party on the way, well, life happens! Minho knew that the portal to the human world was kept in a conference room and he checked the schedule on the outside to make sure no meetings were going on before he slipped into the room.

Normally you’d have to have permission and a mission to be able to use the portal, but Minho was an exception. Shownu allowed Minho to visit the human world because of Changbin, but he was sure the head Cupid didn't know he’d be using that privilege again so soon. He figured he’d say hello to Changbin and Felix, hang out for a little while, and then return back to Cupid HQ tonight where he could have a good night's rest before starting another mission tomorrow. 

_Yeah, that’s a good plan,_ the Cupid thought to himself. He knew he couldn’t be gone too long or else Jeongin and Seungmin would worry about him, but he’s sure the two could survive on their own for a couple of hours. With Minho being the oldest of the three, he sometimes felt like the one who took care of the other two, but he didn’t really mind. 

Minho opened the pink portal door, the white light shining brightly in his face. Stepping through, he ended up on the other side in the human world, in the ‘ _EMPLOYEE’S ONLY_ ’ room of the 24 hour flower shop that held the portal. He stepped out of the room, seeing the old man that worked at the shop tending to some flowers. He was a bit surprised to see the Cupid walk in.

“Minho? I don’t have any mail for you, what are you doing here?” The man asked, quite confused. He knew Minho had just come through the portal just the other day with Woojin. “Are you here for a mission?”

Minho just simply shook his head, smiling at the old man. “Oh, I’m just here to see Changbin. You know, visiting old friends. But hey, I’ll see you later!” Minho hastily made his way out of the shop, not wanting to be asked any more questions. Minho wasn't a good liar and if the florist were to ask him any more, he’d probably let it slip out that he wanted to see a human as well as Changbin.

The rules were put in place years before Minho had even become Cupid, but they were always told not to get too close to them outside of missions. That’s never been a problem for Minho, but then again his best friend was actually a human. Minho knew the rules were there to keep them safe, especially with Seungmin as an example. Minho didn’t think he was in the wrong at all, since it was just one human and he just simply wanted to know the boy better. 

Minho was walking down the street on his way to Changbin and Felix’s apartment, excited to see his friend again even though he had just seen him. As the Cupid walked down the street humans would give him weird looks and he figured because it was of his outfit choice. But, in Minho’s defense, he toned down his outfit a little today.

He wore a light pink denim jacket over a peachy pink sweater paired with black jeans, pink sneakers, and a pink dad hat. For Minho, that was toning it down. It was just enough pink to satisfy him, but more casual than his usual “over the top” pink outfits. Minho just happened to enjoy the Cupid things in life, he couldn’t help it.

When Minho turned to the corner that was by Changbin’s apartment he was a bit confused at what he saw. He could see two figures, one with blue hair that he immediately recognized as Jisung, sitting on a bench outside the front of the building. There was a van parked outside that had illustrations of rats and bugs on it. Minho honestly had no idea what it was and why the two boys were sitting outside.

“Uh …. Hello.” Minho said softly as he walked up to the bench. He was usually loud, but decided now wasn't the time to be his usual loud self.

Jisung had his nose in a comic book, not really paying attention, while the other boy was sitting with his chin resting on his hand, staring around boredly. Minho didn’t know the second boy that well, but he did recognize him enough to realize the other day the boy was blonde and now had black hair. 

The sound of Minho’s voice caught Jisung’s attention, resulting in him letting out a yelp with a little jump. The black haired boy had been taken out of his bored stare by the sound of Jisung’s yelp, looking up at the Cupid standing right in front of him.

“You’re very jumpy.” The pink haired Cupid giggled at Jisung, to which Jisung just pouted in response with a blush evident on his face. The boy next to him let out a chuckle at Minho’s comment. “Sorry for scaring you though.”

“I’m sorry but Changbin and Felix aren’t here.” Jisung told Minho, since he figured that’s what the Cupid was here for. Jisung couldn’t lie that he was excited to see the pink haired boy again, but he knew it wouldn’t be for him.

Minho tilted his head in confusion. “They aren't here? Where did they go? Changbin didn’t tell me anything.” 

“They went back to Australia for spring break. Said something about wanting to go back and visit old memories.” Jisung shrugged.

“Yeah, and they were the lucky ones. They don’t have to deal with all this mess.” The one Minho suddenly recalled as Hyunjin said, nodding over to the van Minho had seen earlier. “Everyone who left for spring break was lucky.”

Minho frowned. Changbin didn’t tell him that he was going to be going back to Australia with Felix. In fact, now that Minho thought about it, the letters exchanged back and forth between the two friends never had much content in them either. The Cupid couldn’t help but wonder why, but he didn’t really have time to dwell on that now.

“What's going on?” Minho questioned as he sat on a bench that was next to the two boys. He noticed Jisung also had a bunch of art supplies in his lap as well as the comic book he was reading. He also noticed that Hyunjin was dressed in casual clothes like baggy shorts, a sweat jacket, and a headband to keep his hair out of his eyes. Minho figured he must’ve been doing some sort of physical activity.

“They found bugs all around the building so now they have to fumigate the entire building. I was just reading my comics when they came barging in. I wasn’t even aware of this problem in my defense!” Jisung quickly said and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the blue haired boy’s desperation for Minho to understand his case.

“And I was in the middle of practicing in the rec room when they dragged me out.” Hyunjin sighed. “I was just getting all the steps down to Yes or Yes by Twice. That dance is hard, you know!”

Jisung just rolled his eyes at his friend, before turning his attention back on Minho. “So, if you came to see Changbin and Felix, they’re not here. Sorry, Minho. No one besides us is left.”

The Cupid couldn't hide his disappointment, but he just simply shrugged. “Well, if I’m here, I might as well stay for a bit.” 

“Well, if you decide to stay you won’t be doing much but sitting out on the bench in front of the building with us while we try to figure out our plans for the next few days.” Hyunjin explained to Minho. 

“The exterminators said it would take a few days for the whole building to be fumigated so we can’t be in the building again until the 16th. Hyunjin and I are basically homeless till then.” Jisung sighed. 

“It would be nice if your father answered your calls to maybe get us out of this mess.” Hyunjin scoffed dramatically. “He owns the building, he’s got to be rich. He can afford to put us somewhere nice for the week.” Jisung got a bit tense and uncomfortable when Hyunjin mentioned stuff about money and Minho could sense that.

“Did everyone else leave?” Minho questioned the two boys, quickly trying to steer the conversation away. “You can’t be the only stragglers, I’m sure.”

“Everyone was either out of the building for spring break or had somewhere else to go. Hyunjin and I are the only ones left because Hyunjin’s family live like four hours away from here and he’s got no way to get there. Then I’m still here because my father isn’t even in the country and he won’t answer my calls.” Jisung couldn’t help but frown at that, but quickly shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. “So we’ve got no other option as of now.”

“I think this park bench seems like it could be a bit comfy to sleep on, don't you think so, Jisung?” Hyunjin sadly asked the blue haired boy, trying to find a comfortable way to lay down on the wooden bench next to Jisung.

“You can’t be serious.” Minho said hopefully at the black haired boy. His eyes turned to Jisung’s. “Do you really have nowhere to go?”

The blue haired boy just shrugged. “I mean, I do have some cash on me to maybe rent out a really crappy room for a night, but that's about it. Hyunjin and I weren’t allowed to take any of our stuff with us since they made us leave so quickly. All I’ve got is my art supplies, this Spider-Man comic book, and a tiny bit of cash.”

“I have ….” Hyunjin mumbled, fumbling around in his pockets. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, digging around in the pockets of his shorts. Finally he seemed to find something, taking his hands out of his pockets to reveal two sticks of gum, an old candy wrapper, and his college ID. “Do you think they’d take two sticks of gum as payment for a hotel room?”

Jisung groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re useless, Hyunjin.”

“Hey! You can’t talk, all you’ve got is a dumb comic book, some pencils and paper, and like 30,000 won which _won’t_ get us anywhere good for more than one night!” Hyunjin defended himself. 

Minho tuned out in thought as the two boys began to bicker. This was definitely not what he planned on doing today. He didn’t plan to sit on a bench outside of Changbin’s apartment building as two humans bickered about being homeless for the next few days. If the Cupid had known this was what was going to happen once he stepped through the portal to the human world he would’ve stayed home today.

But then a guilty part of Minho told him that thought was wrong. Although Minho was loud and confident, sometimes sassy and outspoken, he couldn’t deny that he always liked to help people in need. Minho always thought that’s why he became a Cupid in the first place: not for the love like Changbin, or the instinct like Woojin, but for the fact that he simply liked to help people. 

Minho had taken Changbin under his wings (metaphorical, considering Cupids having wings was a stereotype) when he had first come into Cupid HQ. Minho also felt the need to mentor and help Jeongin as he went through his Love Arrow in Training classes. He even was so kind to help Seungmin out and open his home to him when he decided to quit being a Cupid and needed support. So, Minho couldn't deny his knack for wanting to help those in need.

He felt bad for the two obviously distressed boys sitting next to him. They were going to be kicked out of their homes for a few days and it didn’t seem like any of their options were good. Minho didn’t know why he decided to get the idea, and he knew he definitely shouldn’t even be thinking of this idea as this was breaking many Cupid rules, but he decided to finally blurt it out. “You both can stay with me, if you’d like. I’m sure my roommates wouldn’t mind.”

And sure, Jeongin wouldn’t mind. He’d probably enjoy the two humans for a few days, considering some of his most favorite Love Arrow in Training classes were Human Studies. The red haired boy would be ecstatic to study them up close before even getting to venture out into the human world. Seungmin, on the other hand, was another story that he would have to worry about later.

Both boys had stopped bickering, Jisung’s arms that held his sketchbook in position to hit Hyunjin with it falling back to his lap. Hyunjin looked like he was going to throw some chewed up gum at Jisung, taking the chewed up ball of gum and placing it back into his mouth.

“S-Stay with you? In the Cupid World?” Jisung managed to spit out. Jisung didn’t know much about the Cupid World, only the tiny bits Changbin and even Felix had disclosed to him, but he knew humans were for sure _NOT_ allowed to step into that world. 

“Cupid World?” Hyunjin piped up, a little confused. “Jisung, what are you talking about?”

Only just then did Minho realize Hyunjin had no idea of his real identity. As far as Minho could tell, the Cupid was probably only known to the black haired boy as one of Changbin’s old friends. That also must’ve ment Hyunjin wasn’t aware of the ex Cupid’s meddling in his relationship with Felix. Minho could understand why - no one would know how the human would take it. As it was known in the Cupid World, not every human took too fondly to the idea of Cupids getting in the way of their love lives.

Minho looked at Jisung as if telling him with just a look he wasn’t sure if he should disclose all the details to Hyunjin just yet. Jisung seemed to understand and nodded in agreement, beginning to gather his things. “That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that Minho has offered us a place to say and he’s the best option. Now gather your shit and let's get going before it gets dark.”

The black haired boy looked like he wanted to argue back, but just simply complied as Jisung and Minho stood up. Minho had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he led the way to the 24 hour flower shop that held the portal. Minho almost wondered if Jisung and Hyunjin could even get _through_ the portal, but he figured if Changbin could get through as a human, then the two humans would be fine.

Minho stopped just outside the door. “You guys go inside and pretend you’re looking at the flowers. When I give you a signal, I need you guys to go into the door that says ‘ _EMPLOYEES ONLY’,_ okay? We can’t have the old man seeing you go in with me.”

Both boys nodded before they made their way into the shop, immediately going to look at the random assortments of flowers that were laid out. Minho made his way in as well to see the old man that worked there making some various flower arrangements at the counter. Minho made his way over, trying to completely block the florist’s view from Hyunjin and Jisung.

“Hello!” Minho said cheerfully, turning back to his normal Cupid self for the moment. That managed to get the old man’s attention so he looked up from the flowers he was arranging. “I know you said I had no mail, but can you just double check for me? If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother!” Minho gave the old man his signature charming smile.

“I guess, Minho, but I told you there was no mail for you.” The old man grumbled, turning around to look at the files behind the counter. Minho quickly turned, getting the attention of Hyunjin and Jisung, motioning towards the door he told them about.

They both seemed to get the memo, making their way through the door just as the old florist turned back to look at Minho. “Just as I told you, Minho. No mail for you.”

Minho quickly nodded. “Ah! That’s okay! Well, I better get going, see you later!” The Cupid rushed out, quickly making his way through the door that led to the portal back to the Cupid world. When Minho got into the room, he couldn’t help but chuckle at what he saw.

Hyunjin and Jisung were staring in awe at the pink door that was the portal into his own world. The gold heart shaped knob sparkled, the pink stained glass heart window glowing from the light inside. To Minho it was just the portal door, nothing exciting, but he guessed that’s because he was used to it. That, and humans were easily impressed. 

“You know, if you’re impressed by the door, just wait until you see what’s on the other side of it.” The pink haired Cupid teased the two easily amused humans who seemed to be broken out of their trance.

Jisung blushed, not liking that he was caught. It reminded him a bit of when he first met Minho at the party as he had been in awe when he first saw the handsome pink haired Cupid. Hyunjin was still staring at the door though, not in a trance, but more so intrigued.

“So, where does this lead?” Hyunjin questioned.

“It leads to the Cupid World, of course.” Minho said to him. Hyunjin didn’t seem to buy it at all.

“You’re telling me this door leads to a whole entire other world?” Hyunjin scoffed.

“I really should make you travel by letter transport.” Minho grumbled to himself mostly. He cleared his throat, speaking up again. “Yes, it leads you into my world. You surely didn’t think yours was the only world out there, did you?” The Cupid opened up the door, the white light almost blinding the two humans. Minho was pretty accustomed to it at this point. “And you’re first!” Minho gently pushed Hyunjin into the portal who let out a squeak of protest, but it faded out as soon as he stepped through.

“Minho!” Jisung gasped. He could see the blue haired boy trying his best not to let out a laugh at the way Minho just pushed Hyunjin through the portal, but eventually he just gave in and his whole body caved in on himself as he shook with laughter. Minho decided that he kind of liked that sound.

As the blue haired human shook with laughter he couldn’t help but notice the one dangly earring that swayed as the boy laughed. Attached to the dangling chain was an arrow. _Cupid’s Arrow, how fitting_ , Minho mused. 

“Are you going to need me to push you through the portal or are you going to walk in?” Minho asked with a tilt of his head, something Jisung noticed the Cupid did a lot, slight teasing in his voice.

“Nope! No need to push me through! Though I do have a few questions like-“ But Jisung was cut off as Minho just pushed Jisung through the portal as well. Now was not the time to answer questions, as he was sure the blue haired boy had many.

Gosh, this was going to be a wild few days with the humans. 

With that thought, Minho stepped through the portal himself, right back into his own world.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

When Minho arrived in the Cupid side of the portal he was met with a pair of disgruntled humans sitting on the ground. They noticed Minho walk through and got up, Hyunjin grumbling under his breath. 

“You didn’t need to push us.” Hyunjin grumbled out, wiping the non existent dust off his pants. Jisung just couldn’t help but laugh, gathering the art supplies he had dropped once he was pushed through. Jisung didn’t seem to mind.

“Well, you guys were both taking too long!” Minho defended himself. “Plus, I didn’t want to risk the old man that worked in the flower shop coming back to seeing me smuggling two humans into the Cupid World.”

Jisung and Hyunjin agreed that Minho was in the right. That’s when the two humans decided to take a look at their surroundings. They noticed they seemed to be in an empty conference room of sorts, the walls a bright pink color. Even the office furniture inside the room was a pale shade of pink. Jisung could now understand why Changbin disliked the color pink so much - it looked like a pink monster came and threw up all over the place.

Hyunjin was intently staring at a pink stapler that laid on the pink conference table, picking it up and studying it as if it was something magical. He was opening it up to see the staples on the inside, and then closing it back up. He continued to just study it as if it was going to do something special. 

“Hyunjin, I’m pretty sure they have staplers in the human world.” Minho said to the confused human who finally turned his gaze from the stapler to the Cupid.

“So ... it doesn’t do like ... anything special?” Hyunjin asked, confused. “It just staples paper?”

Minho nodded slowly. “Uh-huh.”

Jisung burst out into laughter once again at the black haired boy. “You really thought the stapler was going to do something magical.” Hyunjin just made a face at the blue haired boy, mocking his laughter.

“Alright, come on, I can't have you making too much noise to alert people that you’re here.” Minho said softly, looking through the blinds of the windows of the conference room. He could see various Cupids milling around in the office, but none he recognized since the portal to the human world was situated on the first floor while Minho’s office was on the third.

Jisung stood next to Minho, a little bit too close, but the Cupid didn’t mention anything. Jisung was looking through the blinds as well, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the office. “This is so cool.” He said softly. “There’s so many Cupids!”

Minho looked at the amazed boy and couldn’t help but smile at his amazement. “You know, this isn’t even the coolest part of the office. We have a break room and in the break room we’ve got cookies.” He told Jisung excitedly.

“Cookies?” Jisung turned from looking through the blinds back to the pink haired boy.

“Though, I’m sure you’d prefer cake.” Minho teased which resulted in Jisung’s cheeks turning red. Jisung didn’t want to think of how much of a mess he must’ve looked when the Cupid first met him, pink icing all on his face and cake stuffed in his cheeks.

“Hey, that’s cute and all, but Minho do you happen to have a plan or are we going to live in this conference room for the next few days?” Hyunjin chimed in from behind the two boys.

Minho suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place and he quickly nodded. “Yes, I have a plan!” Well, that was a lie. Minho had some ideas, but nothing really past hiding the two humans in his house for a few days. “Before we even leave this conference room you both need to change clothes. Those won’t do.”

“Ah, yes, Jisung will just draw us up some clothes and we’ll be on our merry way out of here!” Hyunjin said dramatically. 

Minho couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Hyunjin. “No, I’m going to use my powers. No Cupids would dare step foot out of their houses dressed like that. No offense.”

Jisung looked down at his outfit with a frown. Jisung thought he had put on a nice outfit this morning. He wore a red checkered plaid long sleeved shirt over a plain black shirt paired with black ripped skinny jeans. He had his combat boots on, ones he deemed his ‘stompy boots’. They were his favorite because they added a few inches to his height. If anyone asked, he was 5’9 …. with his boots on.

“Well, I’m glad to get out of these sweaty clothes so I’ll wear anything.” Hyunjin said in disgust, squirming in his clothes. 

Minho grinned at the boys. “Let me think of what I can put you in.” The pink haired Cupid put a hand to his chin in thought. Minho knew he wouldn’t put the two humans in his normal Cupid attire, but he still wanted them to fit in enough with the other Cupids to make it seem like they were one of them.

Minho then tapped Hyunjin’s shoulder and his outfit had transformed. He was now wearing pink skinny jeans, a white sweater with pink hearts spotted all over it, and plain white sneakers. Minho even added some heart jewelry to Hyunjin’s pierced ears. The Cupid couldn’t help but think that Hyunjin would be a perfect model and he wished he could dress him all the time - Hyunjin was no doubt attractive, tall, and the clothes looked great on him.

“Hey, Minho, this looks great!” Hyunjin said in amazement as he checked himself out in the reflection of the glass on one of the paintings that hung up on the walls of the conference room. Hyunjin made a few poses looking at his reflection, which resulted in him letting out a few giggles.

“Oh, you’re welcome Hyunjin.” Minho said sincerely. He then turned to Jisung who gulped under his gaze. “Hm …. I’ve got an idea.” Minho wanted to stick to Jisung’s style, so when he tapped his shoulder, his clothes transformed into a pink plaid flannel on top of a white shirt paired with matching pink plaid pants. The pants had various chains hanging from the waistband. He paired it with white combat boots.

“My stompy boots! You gave me stompy boots!” Jisung said excitedly, jumping up and down before realizing what he was doing. He blushed and realized both boys were staring at him. He cleared his throat, looking down at his outfit once again. “The outfit is pretty cool. You’ve sure got interesting taste.” 

Minho tilted his head and smirked at the blue haired boy. “Is that a nice way of saying my taste is bad?”

Jisung’s eyes went wide. “Uh- No! O-of course not!” He scrambled to get the Cupid to understand and Hyunjin just laughed at him struggling. 

“I’m just kidding, Jisung. Now, come on let’s head to my office so I can make a call. You guys may look the part, but I need more props for people to believe the part. I know a guy who can help us.” Minho told the two boys, before leading them out into the office and over to the elevators to go up to Minho’s office.

Thankfully no one was paying attention to the three as Minho went into his office, closing the door and the blinds as they sat down in Minho’s office chair and the chair that was meant for Minho’s client. 

Hyunjin was looking around Minho’s desk at all the various trinkets laid one it. The Cupid’s office was quite personalized with various photos hung on the wall and photos on his desk. Hyunjin caught sight of a photo of Minho with two red haired boys, looking at it in curiosity. 

“You’re a curious one, aren’t you?” Minho mused as he looked at Hyunjin. “Those are my roommates, Jeongin and Seungmin. You’ll be able to meet Jeongin later, but I have to make a quick call.”

Minho started to dial a number into the pink phone that was on his desk, Jisung watching Minho as he waited to whomever was on the other line to pick up. Jisung wondered who he would call - could they trust anyone not to tell about him and Hyunjin being here when they weren’t supposed to?

“Chan? Hey, I hate to call you out of the blue, but I’ve got a situation and I kind of need your help?” Minho seemed a bit nervous, twirling the wire of the phone between his fingers. “I can’t really explain it now, but I promise I’ll explain it once you get here. Also, bring your laptop.” There was silence as the person on the other side of the line seemed to be talking. “Great! Thank you so much Chan! I’ll wait for you at the portal, okay? See you then!”

“Who was that, Minho?” Jisung questioned.

“That was how I’m going to keep you guys here for the next few days. Can I trust you not to ruin my office while I go wait for Chan for like ten minutes?” Minho asked the pair of humans with a raised brow.

“No problem!” Hyunjin and Jisung said at the same time with identical grins. Minho sighed, honestly not believing it, but he could risk bringing them around the office for even more Cupids to see them.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Minho said one more time before leaving the two alone in his office. The Cupid just hoped everything would still be in one piece once he returned.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

“So ... let me get this straight, Minho. You brought two humans illegally into the Cupid world and now you want me to make them fake identities so they can pass off as Cupids?” The grey haired Cupid asked Minho. 

Chan reminded Minho of Changbin in a way. The Australian Cupid was dressed head to toe in all black, but still quite stylishly. He had a chain link necklace around his neck, plain silver loops in his ears, and his grey hair was styled so that you could see his forehead. Basically, he was the exact opposite of Minho and most of the Cupids around him. Chan was a cool guy, though.

“Uh …. yes?” Minho shyly squeaked out.

Chan chuckled at the obviously scared Cupid. “I’ll help you, Minho, don’t worry. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t willing to help.” Chan referred to his metal briefcase in his hand. The Cupid seemed to go everywhere with it, but it was understandable considering its contents. “Is one of them cute? Is that why you’re doing this?” The grey haired Cupid raised his eyebrow teasingly at the pink haired Cupid.

Minho’s face got even pinker than his hair, if that was even possible. “N-No!” 

Chan broke out into a grin as the both of them began to make their way from the Cupid world portal and back towards Minho’s office. “It’s totally because one of them is cute. But don’t tell me which one it is that you’re interested in! I wanna make the guess myself.”

Minho let out a huff of annoyance. “I’m not into any of them.” He muttered. “And keep your voice down. You talk too loud and I can’t have anyone else suspecting what I’m doing. I’ll lose my job in a second!”

Chan frowned at that, quieting his voice. “It’s kind of crazy how strict the rules are with humans here. Sure we’re not allowed to bring them into our world back home, but it’s not like the whole entire system will collapse if we talk to them.”

Minho almost forgot that other Cupid worlds were more lenient about Cupid-human relations. Minho’s world wasn’t the only Cupid world to exist. Most countries had their own Cupid HQ and Cupid worlds, considering there were too many people in the world to help fall in love to have just one office. 

Chan was from the Australian division of Cupids where, from what Minho could remember, their rules weren’t as strict as the ones here. Cupids could even live in the human world in Australia if they wanted to. Chan used to before deciding to live in the Cupid world back in Australia full time. He knew they were able to form human friendships as well. Now that was _wild_ to Minho.

“Well, that’s just how it is here. I’m not sure how you aren’t all in constant fear of the humans finding out about your world.” Minho said to him.

Chan just shrugged and that was the end of the conversation. They had arrived back at Minho’s office, the Cupid opening up the door to thankfully reveal no mess. But, Hyunjin was sticking heart shaped post-its all over Jisung’s clothes.

“Hey! You better stop it, Hyunjin! We told Minho we wouldn’t make a mess.” Jisung said with a pout as Hyunjin just giggled, putting more and more post-it notes all over Jisung. He even put two on his cheeks and and one on his chin, making the blue haired boy look particularly adorable.

“So these are the humans.” Chan spoke up, his deep voice startling the two boys. Hyunjin immediately put what little was left of the post-its back down on Minho’s desk, face red from being caught red-handed. 

Jisung grumbled as he took the post- its off his face, not wanting to think of how many were on him. Hyunjin really thought he was funny wasting all of Minho’s office supplies.

“Yes, these are the humans.” Minho confirmed with a slight sigh. Yes, Minho wanted to help them, but with Hyunjin wasting his office supplies he questioned for a minute if this was a good idea. 

“Well, we might as well get down to business!” Chan said, placing his metal briefcase down onto Minho’s desk. Jisung jumped from the seat he sat in the loud noise, which Chan thankfully took the seat once Jisung left it. He opened up the briefcase to reveal a computer system.

“Woah, that’s so cool.” Jisung said in amazement, looking over Chan’s shoulder to see the complicated gadget. “Looks like something Tony Stark would invent.” Chan just raised his eyebrow and Minho gave him a confused look. “What? Don’t tell me you don’t have Marvel in this world, either!”

Minho just shook his head. “No, what's that?” 

Chan just chuckled at the pink haired Cupid, typing some things into his laptop before opening up a program. “Don’t worry Jisung, I know what you’re referring to. Some of us are just more cultured than others.”

“Kinda explains why Changbin didn’t really know shit.” Hyunjin nodded from his seat. “I remember once he decided to come and watch Felix at dance practice and he had no idea what the song was that we were dancing to. It was a very popular song!”

“Changbin never really got into the human culture, which was odd. We have places here to study human culture and get caught up on it, but no one really goes once you pass your Love Arrow in Training.” Minho informed the two humans. “I only know my fair share because they play human songs at _Young Wings_.”

“Oh, man, you gotta take me to _Young Wings_. The last time I went there was a few years ago when you guys needed human IDs for some new Cupids and the _L’amour_ was to die for.” Chan said excitedly, turning from his work to Minho.

“What’s _Young Wings_?” Jisung asked curiously,

“It’s like a nightclub for Cupids here in the Cupid World. Cupids go there to let loose, party, and maybe get a little drunk. They play human music so sometimes Cupids just go there to catch up on the culture as well.” Minho shrugged. “I don’t go too often, but sometimes this job really stresses you out and you have to let off some steam. Changbin never came with me since he always insisted he was busy with missions.”

“Oh, now I gotta go to this place.” Hyunjin saif excitedly. “I love clubs! Dancing, people, alcohol! Sounds like my kind of place!”

Minho just rolled his eyes at the human. “You’re not going anywhere. While you both are here you’ll have to stay with me at all times, okay?” Minho then turned to Chan. “Are you ready to create the Cupid badges?”

Chan nodded before turning to the two humans. “Since you’re going to be here in the Cupid world, you’ll need Cupid badges to get around. I’m the person people usually come to for fake human IDs, but I can also forge Cupid badges. That’s what this bad boy is here for.” The grey haired Cupid referred to his laptop. 

“Is this illegal?” Jisung piped up from behind Chan. “Cause this sounds illegal.”

“You guys just simply being here is illegal, Jisung. What’s breaking a few more rules?” Minho smiled at the blue haired boy. “Chan does this for a living back in the Australian division anyway.”

“He’s from Australia? Maybe he knows Felix!” Hyunjin said excitedly.

Jisung just rolled his eyes at the black haired boy. “Hyunjin, Australia is a huge country, of course he doesn’t know Felix.” 

“I might know a Felix.” Chan shrugged. “What’s he look like?”

“Orange hair, freckles, super awkward. Deep voice too!! And he can dance very well.” Hyunjin explainedt to the Cupid.

Chan sat in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Oh, I know Felix! He worked at the convenience store by my old apartment in the human world. He was sweet, but very clumsy and not the best at social interaction.” The Cupid chuckled. “I think he tried flirting with me a bit? Though the pick-up lines were terrible. Kind of hopeless, but cute.”

“Yup, that’s Felix.” Jisung confirmed with a laugh. “Look at that boy just falling for Cupids left at right. I think he’s got Cupid senses or something.”

All the boys couldn’t help but laugh at the odds of Chan knowing Felix, and the poor freckled boy falling for not one, but two Cupids. But, Minho knew they had to get back to work considering it was starting to get late and he wanted to get the humans out of Cupid HQ as quickly as possible.

“I’ll need to take your pictures to put on the badges.” Chan got the two humans to stand by a blank wall, taking the picture and then transferring them onto the computer where he began to fix and tweak a few things, before two fresh badges popped out of the printing port of Chan’s briefcase.

“Wow, these look so real.” Jisung mused as he looked at the badge. It had simple things like his name, his age, and then he noticed the location where he was from. 

“You guys are going to say you’re from the American division of Cupids.” Chan told both humans. “ _Do any of you know how to speak English?”_ Chan asked the two humans, this time in English.

Hyunjin grinned. “I took an English class in the first semester of college! He just asked us if we know how to smell. Uh, of course we know how to smell!”

Chan just groaned. “Just hope no one asks you to speak English the time you’re here.”

Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Sure, it was stressful, but the humans were providing a bit of joy for the Cupid. They were entertaining to say the least.

“Thanks, Chan. This means a lot to me.” Minho thanked the other Cupid, giving him a hug. “Just promise you won’t tell anyone, okay?”

Chan hugged back, patting Minho’s back as well. This time he decided to whisper so only the Cupids could hear. Plus, both humans were too busy looking at their Cupid badges to pay attention.

“You’re welcome, Minho. Also, the one you’re interested in is totally the blue haired one. Am I right?” Chan gave Minho a shit eating grin as the pink haired Cupid’s blush revealed all the answers for him. “Just be careful, Min. I know the rules out here are different.”

Minho frowned. “It’s just a little infatuation, Chan. Nothing more than that. Things may have worked out for Changbin, but he was a special case. I’m not sure how Woojin or any of the higher leveled Cupids would react. It’s not like it’s going to go anywhere anyway, so there’s no need for me to think about that far into the future.”

Minho turned his head to look at the blue haired boy one more time. He was laughing at Hyunjin’s Cupid badge, saying something about how Hyunjin looked stupid, his whole body shaking with the laughter. His bow and arrow dangly earring swayed as he laughed, the chain moving with the shakes of laughter through his body.

“Just be careful, yeah?” Chan gave one last pat onto his back before he said his goodbyes to the humans as well. With that, it just left Minho, Jisung, and Hyunjin.

“You boys ready to go to your home for the next few days?” Minho asked the two eager boys. “Come on, let's go.”

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  


Minho informs Jisung and Hyunjin that his shared house was about a 15 minute bus ride away from Cupid HQ. Both humans were amazed at the outside of the Cupid world. It almost felt like a regular big city back in the human world - the only difference was that it wasn't as big and everything wsd pink. The Cupids that walked on the street had worn mostly pink as well, Minho suddenly not looking so out of place.

Minho had them sit in the back row of the bus so they all could sit next to each other. He had let the two of them sit closer to the window so they could gaze out the window at the new world around them. Less than five minutes into their journey the scenery around them turned from big city to residential and more like a small town.

Minho then decided to tell the two humans more about the Cupid world on the short drive. “Not all Cupids go out on missions, you know. Only a select few who train long enough get to do that. Some Cupids find enjoyment in the more mundane things of life.” Minho pointed towards an ice cream shop. “Like running small businesses and stuff. Best ice cream in the Cupid world.”

Hyunjin gazed at the ice cream shop, suddenly having a craving for the food. He wondered if the food here in the Cupid world was similar or better than the food back in the human world. Jisung then turned so he was facing Minho, wanting to know more.

“My mother was a tailor and my dad was a teacher of Human Studies at the Love Arrow in Training school. Our world is honestly pretty similar to yours. Cupids live normal lives here just like humans do in your world.” Minho explained to the boys. “Not every Cupid is cut out for the Cupid job and we always need people in our world to keep it running smoothly so it all works out.” Minho said, smiling. 

“So, if I was a Cupid, I could just be, like, a teacher or something?” Hyunjin asked with a tilt of his head. “I wouldn’t have to help people fall in love?”

Minho nodded. “Cupids go to school as well. We need teachers. My father wanted to be a Cupid, but while studying he got really interested in humans and decided to teach Human Studies to Cupids in training. He always asks me about the humans from my missions.” The pink haired Cupid laughed.

“It’s a little weird that people want to study us. I wouldn’t think we’re that interesting.” Jisung shrugged.

“Mostly now the classes are just about human pop culture and how you act. I haven’t been to a Human Studies class since I got my Cupid badge, but I’m sure my dad could go on for hours about you guys.” Minho said, looking out the window to realize their stop was coming up. “Come on, our stop is next.”

The two humans followed behind the pink haired Cupid, not a clue where they were going. The neighborhood they were walking around seemed like a cute little neighborhood, white picket fences and lovely gardens outside most of the houses. It felt almost fake to the two humans.

Minho had finally walked up to a house, but not before he stopped in his tracks and looked at his watch. The humans were a bit confused, but stayed put anyway. “Before we go in, I just want to warn you about my roommates. Jeongin’s fine, but we can’t disclose that you're humans to Seungmin. He probably won’t come out of his room, but just in case he does, he _cannot_ know you’re humans. Got it?”

“Got it!” Both humans said at the same time.

The boys followed Minho into his house, Jisung nearly jumping when he heard a meow from the floor. Hyunjin cooed as he saw the pure white scottish fold cat sitting directly in front of them.

“That’s Venus, she's our cat. Well, mostly Seungmin’s so he doesn’t get so lonely being alone, but she’s kind of all of ours.” Minho reached down to pet the cat and she began to purr. Jisung joined in, the cat enjoying the attention from everyone.

“Is she named after Venus, the roman goddess of love?” Jisung asked Minho with a grin. 

“What kind of Cupids would we be if we didn’t name our cat after something love related?” Minho chuckled.

All of a sudden there were footsteps that came from the staircase right in front of them. “Minho!” The excited voice cheered.

Hyunjin looked up from where he was petting the cat, his eyes going wide. In front of him had to be the most adorable boy he had ever seen. He had bright curly red hair, round glasses on as if he had just been reading something, wearing a giant hot pink sweater that came past his hands to give him sweater paws. His smile was wide, a smile Hyunjin swore he could look at for hours.

Minho looked up from petting Venus to smile at the younger boy. “Hey, Jeongin. We’ve got guests!” Minho pointed to the two boys who stood next to him. Jisung awkwardly waved while Hyunjin just continued to stare in awe. “This is Jisung and Hyunjin.”

“Oh, hello! I’m Jeongin as you know.” Jeongin waved as he hopped off the last step of the staircase to walk over to them. He scooped up Venus in his arms. “I was just studying for my test tomorrow. It’s my midterm on Cupid History.”

Minho smiled at Jeongin, knowing he always studied so hard. Jeongin was quite good at the book part of the Love Arrow in Training classes, but not so good at the practical part just yet. “Well you better study hard or you’ll be an intern for the rest of your life. We know you’re good at the book stuff, but not so much at the magic part.” The older Cupid teased. “Anyways, Jisung and Hyunjin will only be staying for a few days in the guestroom.”

“Ooh, guests!” Jeongin came closer to the two humans, raising his eyebrows. “I’ve never seen you around ... where are you both from?” 

Hyunjin nearly melted as the red haired boy’s gaze fell onto him. He had an immense want to squish the Cupid’s cheeks, since they looked so squishable. Jisung couldn’t help but snort at Hyunjin’s obvious interest in the boy. He’s sure that’s what he looked like when he first saw Minho for the first time. 

“They’re humans.” Minho whispered to Jeongin, who’s eyes went wide at the secret Minho told him.

“Humans?!” Jeongin shrieked excitedly, starting to jump up and down until he remembered he was holding the cat in his arms. Venus didn’t look very pleased, jumping out of the younger Cupid’s arms and running off somewhere else in the house. “Real life humans? Oh my gosh that’s so cool!”

“Are we really that interesting to Cupids?” Jisung wondered out loud.

“Well, Jeongin’s never been to the human world yet so he hasn’t seen any up close. And Jeongin, you gotta keep this a secret, okay? Seungmin can’t know they’re human.” Minho said seriously and Jeongin nodded with a frown. He knew why Jeongin couldn’t know there were humans living in the house with them - the poor Cupid was terrified of them.

“Does Shownu know that they’re here?” Jeongin asked Minho.

“No one besides you and me know they’re here and I would like to keep it that way, okay? They’re only here until they can go back home.” The pink haired Cupid explained, Jeongin nodded in understanding. Suddenly the smile was back on his face.

“I’ll show them around the house!” Jeongin said excitedly, each of his hands taking one of the human’s hands. He dragged them from the small foyer of the house into various rooms. He showed them the living room, the kitchen, literally anywhere he could show the two humans. Perhaps the Cupid just wanted an excuse to hang out with them and Hyunjin found it adorable.

They were currently in Jeongin’s room which seemed like any regular teenager’s bedroom. Jisung was a bit surprised at the lack of pink in this room considering most of the house was pink. Jeongin’s room was mostly dark red with basic furniture. The red haired Cupid had the two humans sitting on his bed as he stood in front of them.

“You can’t tell Minho I’m using my magic, okay?” Jeongin said to the two humans. Jisung turned to Hyunjin, to see if the black haired boy was as nervous he was, but Hyunjin just nodded at the Cupid the same stupid smile on his face.

“Jeongin, are we sure this is a good idea?” Jisung asked hesitantly. Sure, Cupid magic was cool and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to see some, but Jisung recalled Minho saying Jeongin wasn’t the best at his magic just yet.

“Jisung, let him do his thing.” Hyunjin said absentmindedly, encouraging Jeongin to continue. 

“Okay I’m going to make a bouquet of roses appear!” Jeongin closed his eyes, opening his palm to make the bouquet appear. He bit his tongue in concentration, only opening his eyes once he finally felt something appear in his hands. The younger Cupid couldn’t help but pout when in his palm was just a handful of noodles instead of a lovely bouquet of roses.

“That was wonderful!” Hyunjin cooed, clapping his hands for the boy. Sure, it wasn’t a bouquet of roses, but making the noodles appear was impressive to Hyunjin at least. Hyunjin got off the bed and took a noodle from Jeongin’s palm and popped it in his mouth. “Taste better than roses, that’s for sure.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but giggle at the praise from the human even though he hadn’t done what he said he was going to. People were usually at least kind to him when he couldn't properly master his magic, but he never had anyone compliment him like Hyunjin did. “Thanks, Hyunjin. I can try something else tho-“ Jeongin started, but was cut off by Minho standing in the doorway.

“No more before you accidentally turn Jisung’s hair green or something.” Minho said to the boy who just blushed in embarrassment.

“It was only one time that I turned Chan’s hair green! He liked it, in my defense!” Jeongin defended himself in a whiny tone.

The pink haired Cupid just scoffed playfully. “Yeah, Yeah. Come downstairs because I made dinner. And remember ….. we can’t tell Seungmin they’re humans, alright?” Minho was mostly looking at Jeongin, who let out an annoyed whine.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  
  


Minho had ordered some food from a local restaurant since he didn’t have time to actually cook. When the four boys came downstairs they saw a boy already sitting at the dining room table. He had red hair like Jeongin and Jisung for a second wondered if it was natural, dressed in quite drab clothes that looked like they hadn’t been changed in days. There also seemed to be a sad aura from the boy.

Jisung noticed that the red headed boy was looking through his sketchbook. He had totally forgotten he left all his art supplies on the kitchen table when Jeongin had dragged them around the Cupids’ house. Jisung didn’t really let anyone see his art. Changbin was the first person who had ever seen it - and that was only his little doodles during work. He wasn’t sure how anyone would fully react to his art and especially since this stranger was looking at it made the blue haired boy feel a biit uneasy.

Seungmin didn’t really notice anyone else had come into the room until Minho cleared his throat. “That’s Jisung’s sketchbook, Seungmin. I’m not sure he appreciates you looking through it.” Minho was able to sense Jisung’s slight discomfort at someone looking at his things. 

Seungmin looked up from the sketches to see the two, what he assumed, Cupids standing there awkwardly. He looked from them to Minho, quite confused. “You didn’t tell me we were having guests.” Seungmin said matter-of-fact. The two humans could tell Seungmin wasn’t very happy with their presence, even without knowing they were humans and not Cupids.

“Yes, these are my friends and I offered them the guest room for a few days until they are able to return home. I expect you to be _nice_ , Seungmin.” Minho said seriously. “This is Hyunjin and Jisung. Guys, this is my other roommate, Seungmin.” The pink haired Cupid introduced the three to each other.

Thankfully a Jeongin was there to change the awkward atmosphere. “Seungmin, I made noodles appear! Look!” Jeongin held up his hands with the now, cold noodles in his hands proudly. “Hyunjin was quite impressed with my work.”

Hyunjin blushed at the mention of him from the Cupid. “I-I mean, it was very impressive. Even if you didn’t make a bouquet of roses appear. The noodles were definitely tastier than the roses, I’m sure.”

Seungmin just raised his eyebrows at the black haired boy, but decided not to comment on that. Minho’s friends surely were weird, but Minho was weird so what could he expect?

All five boys sat down at the table beginning to eat the food that Minho ordered. Jisung was a bit disappointed to realize the food tasted almost exactly the same as it did in the human world - nothing special or magical about it. Things were kind of quiet, the only sounds of them chewing, until Seungmin decided to speak up again.

“Your art is very interesting, Jisung.” Seungmin commented out of nowhere. Jisung had almost choked on the food he was eating, hastily swallowing.

“Oh! Uh! Thanks!” Jisung stated awkwardly. His throat was still a little raw from almost choking. “I-I haven’t really let anyone see my art so you’re the first one to see it, I guess. I kinda just keep it to myself.”

Jisung noticed Seungmin’s expression softened a tiny bit as if he felt bad for looking at something he wasn’t supposed to, but his expression went right back to his normal almost lifeless one. “You should show more people. They remind me of those uh …. what do you call those human drawing stories?”

“Comic books!” Hyunjin piped up, his mouth full of ramen. “Jisung _loves_ comic books! He’s always reading them, I swear.”

Everyone turned to Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung wanting to smack the black haired boy for saying something that sounds too human. Hyunjin blushed, realizing he almost disclosed their secret that they were specifically told not to do.

“Jisung’s very into human studies, that’s why he knows that kind of stuff.” Minho explained to Seungmin. 

Seungmin nearly scoffed at that. “I don’t get how you can study humans. They’re dangerous, you know. Can’t trust them.” The red haired Cupid huffed. 

If dinner wasn’t already awkward, things had sure gotten even more awkward if it was possible. Jeongin and Minho were used to Seungmin’s comments and dislikes for humans, but he didn’t really want Jisung and Hyunjin hearing them. 

“Not at the dinner table, please, Seungmin.” Minho said softly. He understood how Seungmin felt, but it still hurt Minho to see him so miserable sometimes. Seungmin just rolled his eyes, going back to eating his food.

Things were quiet again until Jeongin spoke up. “Can we see your art sometime, Jisung?” The red haired Cupid chimed up with a smile on his face. “If Seungmin says it’s good, then it’s gotta be good I’m sure!”

Jisung blushed with a shrug. He wasn’t used to compliments about his work. Recently the blue haired boy had even sent in some of his art with his application for the arts program in the college that Hyunjin and Felix went to as his promise he made to Changbin. But before that, no one besides the ex-Cupid had really seen any of it. “Maybe one day.” 

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  


The rest of dinner was mostly just Jeongin and Hyunjin talking. It was nice to see the two hit it off so quickly, Hyunjin obviously enamoured by the younger Cupid. The four boys were cleaning up dinner, letting Seungmin return to his room for the rest of the night.

“Tomorrow I’ll take you into town and show you around a little bit.” Minho told the two boys with a smile. “Jeongin, you’re welcomed to come as well.”

“Oh, yes I’d love to come! I have to show you guys everything! I have to show you my favorite ice cream shop, my favorite clothing store, my favorite place to hang out, my favorite-“ Jeongin was cut off by Minho patting his shoulder.

“You can show them as much as you want, but we can’t go too overboard, alright?” Minho reminded him.

“You’re so cute, Innie. I can't wait to see all your favorite places!” Hyunjin said dreamily. Jisung and Minho exchanged a look as if saying: _they had nicknames for each other already_? 

“Jinnie you’re gonna love it.” Jeongin said excitedly.

“Jinnie and Innie …. How cute.” Jisung teased the two, but Hyunjin just continued to stare dreamily at the red haired Cupid. Normally Hyunjin would fight back with his own teasing. “Look at that, he’s completely quiet. I can get used to this.” Minho laughed at the human and Jisung felt proud that he made him laugh. He liked Minho’s laugh, that’s for sure.

After dinner was cleaned Minho showed the two humans where they would be staying for the next few days. Minho only had one spare bedroom so they’d have to share it for the time being. “If you guys need anything else feel free to get me. My bedroom is just down the hall. Goodnight guys.” Minho nodded at the two humans, leaving them alone to return to his own room.

He couldn’t believe the events of the day. He did not expect to take two humans into the Cupid world with him. Minho didn’t even want to think of how many laws he was probably breaking, but he was glad they both had a place to stay instead of staying on the streets or something.

The pink haired Cupid was quite excited for the next day. He wanted to show the humans his own world and have them experience what it’s like to live in the Cupid world. Also, even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he was excited to spend more time with Jisung and get to know him more. He kind of understood now why some Cupids were fascinated by humans - Jisung and Hyunjin were quite interesting. 

  
  


**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

**_APRIL 13TH_ **

Minho woke up the next morning early since he was woken up by the sun coming through his windows. He decided that since he was awake early he’d treat his guests and housemates to some pancakes for breakfast. Honestly, the Cupid felt bad for not giving everyone a home cooked meal last night. 

Minho got dressed in some pink sweatpants and a plain white shirt, not really bothering to get fully dressed since he was just cooking in the house. When he made his way out of his bedroom he was not surprised to see Jeongin sitting down at the little breakfast nook in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea. The pink looking liquid smelled amazing, Minho himself almost wanting to make some tea, but he remembered why he was awake and in the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning Minho! I didn’t expect anyone else to be awake this early.” Jeongin said cheerfully to the pink haired Cupid. He was dressed in his pink Love Arrow in Training uniform that was basically like a basic school uniform, just in pink. Minho then remembered the younger Cupid said he had a test today and decided it would be a good idea for him to have a good breakfast as well. “The humans are still asleep, I think.”

Minho nodded, going to get all the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. “That’s okay, they don’t need to be awake just yet. I’m making pancakes, by the way. You’ve got to have a full stomach to do well on the test!”

The red haired Cupid bounced a little in his seat, excited at the thought of pancakes. Minho laughed lightly, starting to whip up the pancakes. The batter ended up turning a pale shade of pink, probably as a result of the pink Cupid sugar they have here in the Cupid world. It explained why a lot of their sweets were pink - not only because Cupids love the color pink, but it was usually from the sugar they use. Perhaps that’s why everything they made tastes just a little bit sweeter.

Soon enough Jisung and Hyunjin came walking through the entrance to the kitchen, looking still half asleep. Jisung’s blue hair was all over the place, the human still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Hyunjin looked a little more put together, but even then he was walking around like a zombie. He sat in front of Jeongin while Jisung came over to Minho.

“I smelled something sweet and woke up.” He said tiredly, his voice kind of deep from sleep. Minho thought that Jisung looked and sounded adorable in the morning. Jisung stood on his tippy toes, peeking over Minho’s shoulders as best as he could. The blue haired boy could probably easily rest his head on Minho’s shoulders if he stopped standing on his tippy toes.

“I’m making pancakes. I decided to be a good host and treat my guests.” Minho told Jisung, turning a little to meet his gaze. Their faces were only a few inches apart which made Jisung jump back a little, a blush evident on his cheeks. Minho really liked when Jisung blushed, he decided.

“Minho makes really good pancakes.” Jeongin chimed in, his usual big, toothy smile on display. Hyunjin rested his chin on his hands just admiring the younger Cupid. Even half awake he was too busy making heart eyes at Jeongin.

Minho just shrugged. “I mean, I don’t like to toot my own horn, but I definitely make the best pancakes in this house. I don’t know if they’re the best pancakes in the Cupid World, but they’re for sure the best pancakes you’ll get while staying here.” 

Minho began to plate out the pancakes, giving each boy their own serving. He left some for Seungmin for whenever he woke up, knowing he didn’t wake up till noon most days. Jeongin happily dug into his pancakes, the boy munching happily.

“Hey, Minho, do you have any syrup?” Hyunjin asked the pink haired Cupid as he finally sat down at the small table with the other three boys. Jeongin was already eating, the two humans seeming to be waiting for something.

“Syrup?” Minho tilts his head. “No, I don’t think so. What’s it for?”

Jisung and Hyunjin exchanged a look and then Hyunjin turned back to Minho. “Maple syrup? For the pancakes? You guys don’t have that here?”

Both Cupids shake their head at the two boys. They weren't sure what Maple syrup was. Perhaps it was a human thing? Not something they learned about for sure.

“It’s to make the pancakes taste sweeter.” Jisung explained. “It’s a syrup you put all over and it’s quite sweet. In the human world, at least, we use it.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh at Jisung. “You put something on pancakes to make them sweeter? Then they’d be _too_ sweet. Sometimes it feels like Minho puts too much sugar in his pancakes as it is. I could never imagine pancakes being any sweeter.”

Minho rolled his eyes at Jeongin. “Shut up.” He then looked back at Jisung and Hyunjin with a small frown. “Sorry, we don’t have that, but I’m sure you’ll find the pancakes sweet enough! If not, I might have some fruit you could add?”

Hyunjin just shook his head. “It’s alright, Minho. Don’t worry about it, I'm sure the pancakes are great.”

The humans decided to finally dig into the pancakes, and a moan came out of Jisung’s mouth. The pink pancakes were the perfect amount of sweet, definitely tasting better than the ones either boy had from the human world. Now Jisung understood why they didn't have syrup in the Cupid world - whatever Minho put in these pancakes was more than enough.

“Minho, these are great!” Jisung exclaimed without thought, his cheeks still filled with pancakes. Minho wondered if Jisung had a habit of talking with his mouth full, but he must’ve admited he looked adorable with the food stored in his cheeks. Hyunjin and Jeongin didn’t find it adorable clearly, both of them giving looks of distaste at the sight of Jisung talking with his mouth full.

Jisung quickly closed his mouth once he realizesd everyone was looking at him, and they didn’t exactly look happy. He chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth. “Sorry … again.” He said sheepishly, but Minho was still smiling fondly at the blue haired boy sat in front of him.

“I guess you’re right when you said you didn’t need sugar.” Hyunjin complimented Minho. “There must be something special about the sugar in the Cupid world.”

Minho nodded. “The pink sugar we use is sweeter than the sugar humans use. That’s also why most of our foods are pink. The sugar kind of just turns everything pink if there’s enough of it in there.” The Cupid explained.

Suddenly there’s a cry from Jeongin as he looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go, I’m going to be late for my test!” He jumped up from his seat, quickly grabbing his bag. “I won’t be back til the afternoon. I’m not sure what the plans are, but Hyunjin you’re more than welcome to go out with Minho before I get back or you can wait for me to return so we can explore the city.”

Before Jeongin could fully even finish his sentence, Hyunjin knew exactly what he wanted to do. “I’ll gladly wait for you to return so we can explore together! Jisung and Minho can head out on their own. I’m fine with waiting.” Hyunjin said with a happy smile. 

“Okay, that sounds great. I’ll see everyone later!” Jeongin gave everyone a wave goodbye and then he was out of the kitchen and out the door, leaving Minho alone with the two humans.

Minho then realized he’d be spending most of the day alone with Jisung. The idea sounded great, but then nerves started to kick in. He really wanted to impress the human boy. They then began to clean up breakfast since they were all finished. 

Hyunjin decided to leave the kitchen, wiggling his eyebrows at Jisung as he walked away. Jisung just rolled his eyes at the black haired boy, ignoring what Hyunjin was implying. Jisung was excited to finally get some time alone with the pink haired Cupid. 

“What would you like to do today, Jisung?” Minho asks, finally finished cleaning the dishes. Minho had an idea of what he wanted to do with Jisung today, but he wanted to know if the human had any ideas himself.

Jisung just shrugged. “I’m not sure. You’re the one that lives here so I’m sure you’re the expert of what’s fun to do around here. I’d like to see the Cupid world from a Cupid perspective.” Jisung smiled.

“I think I have just the idea. You should go and get ready, I’m going to take you into town.” Minho told the human boy with a smile. “I’ve got some of my old clothes you can borrow as well.”

  
  


**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

About an hour later both Minho and Jisung were walking to the bus stop that was close by Minho’s house. Jisung was dressed in some of Minho’s pink clothes, a simple pink sweater and white jeans paired with a pink beanie. The Cupid wanted the human to fit in, but not stand out. Something warmed Minho’s heart seeing the blue haired boy in his own clothes. He quite enjoyed the sight.

Jisung had also asked if Minho had a bag he could use and at first the Cupid was confused as to why Jisung needed a bag, but then he noticed Jisung bringing along his sketch book. Minho couldn’t help but wonder why the boy never seemed to go anywhere without it.

They caught a bus towards town, a different bus than last time considering they were going to a different part of town, but this time they sat towards the middle of the bus instead of the back because it was just the two of them. Minho let Jisung have the window seat once again since he was sure the boy wanted to look out the window. Thankfully the bus wasn’t too crowded at this time of day since most people were probably already at work.

“So, where are you taking me?” Jisung finally asked, turning to look from the window to the pink haired Cupid. Jisung noticed the cute little mole on Minho’s nose, something he hadn’t noticed before.

“I thought since you enjoyed the pancakes so much this morning you’d like to try some more Cupid sweets. There’s a park in town that has a lot of food booths. I’ve taken Jeongin once and he really enjoyed it.”

Jisung’s eyes light up at the thought of sweets - that was always one of his weaknesses. “That sounds great. Sweets here are honestly much better than back in the human world.” Jisung giggled and Minho couldn't help but join in.

“No need to tell me twice. I remember when Changbin came back with the cookies he baked with Felix, they tasted absolutely terrible.” Minho faked gagged, Jisung giggling even more.

“How do you think I feel when Felix uses me as a test subject to try out all his treats! The boy can’t even bake, I’m not sure why he tries.” Jisung says with a laugh.

Eventually they quieted down, Minho now pointing out various things and buildings to Jisung on their ride. Jisung found the Cupid World interesting, the mix of small town and city life meshing together quite well. Jisung was also slowly starting to love the color pink - for more reasons than one.

Eventually they both got off the bus and made their way to the park. Everything seemed almost similar to the parks back in the human world, except Jisung noticed the occasional heart shaped topiaries here and there. Minho noticed the blue haired boy’s confusion.

“Yeah, even I have to admit those are a bit cheesy.” Minho chuckled. He led them to a part of the park that had a few food stalls as promised. Various Cupids were out and about, buying food, chilling on the grassy lawns in the park, some even seeming to be on dates. There were picnic benches placed around as well, being occupied by other Cupids. 

Minho went up to the first booth, ordering a few strawberry macarons, which Jisung was super excited to try. Minho also got some heart shaped pink cotton candy, pink chocolate covered pretzels, and finally to top it off, pink cheesecake. “I remember at the party you said cheesecake was your favorite dessert, so I need you to try here in the Cupid world as well.”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the Cupid remembering any of the, probably dumb, stuff he told him at the party. If Jisung was being honest, most of it was very nervous rambling. “Thanks, Minho.” Jisung said sweetly.

They headed over to an empty picnic table, Minho laying out all their sweets. Neither of them knew what to try first, so Minho started by handing Jisung a pink chocolate covered pretzel. “You first.”

Jisung took the pretzel from Minho, putting it in his mouth. He was instantly overwhelmed by the sweetness, but it was still pleasant. Something about the sweets here in the Cupid world were just on a whole other level. They continued to try the different sweets here and there, starting a nice conversation. Minho told Jisung some various stories of his life as a Cupid - nothing too big or revealing, just little things that pertained mostly to Minho.

“Jisung, can I ask you a question?” Minho asked. Jisung nodded, still chewing on the strawberry macaron in his mouth. The Cupid noticed he had crumbs on his cheeks, reaching over to wipe the crumbs away. Jisung’s cheeks went quite red and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“S-Sure, you can ask me a question. I might have an answer to said question.” Jisung said, obviously quite flustered from the Cupid’s touch.

“Why do you carry your sketchbook around everywhere? If you don’t mind me asking.” Minho asked softly.

“Well, you can kind of liken it to a photographer bringing his camera everywhere. You never know when inspiration will spark. Also, I just like to sketch sometimes. I kind of do it absentmindedly.” Jisung shrugged, grabbing another macaron. 

Minho nodded, understanding a little. One of the clients he helped a while ago was actually a photographer. He always found it interesting how she’d bring her camera everywhere with her. Minho had actually helped her fall in love with one of the men she’d photograph often for her job. She told him he was her muse. Minho couldn't help but wonder: did Jisung have a muse for his art?

“Can I see some of your drawings? If you don’t mind, that is. I saw your reaction to Seungmin looking at your sketchbook.” Minho didn’t want to make Jisung uncomfortable at all, but he also was curious.

Jisung thought for a moment. He never liked anyone looking at his art, but he figured he’d have to get over it sometime soon if he wanted to study in the art program at the college. He nodded, taking his sketchbook out. It was still the same one Changbin had gotten him all those months ago. He was almost finished with it, probably only having about seven pages left. 

He thought about what pieces he could show Minho. Honestly, most of the drawings in his book were scribbles that he’d do mindlessly while working at the front desk. A few of them were realism, the rest being random drafts of panels he had for various comic books he’d never finish.

He decided to first show Minho more of his comic book based art. He was more confident in it than his realism, that was for sure. He opened the page, turning it to reveal three panels. The first panel was of two cartoon characters that Minho instantly recognized as Changbin and Felix. They were in a kitchen, seemingly baking cookies. The second panel showed Felix and Changbin using a blender, and the third panel showing Felix and Changbin with whatever was in the blender on their faces. It was quite comical and adorable.

“Felix and Changbin were baking one day, and Felix, without thinking, turned the blender on without putting the cap on so everything in the blender just spit up in their faces. I thought it was funny.” Jisung explained shly.

Minho let out a chuckle at the drawings, smiling a little. “It’s cute. I like how you drew them all cartoon-ish. You made Changbin’s cheeks very big, I almost want to squish them.”

Jisung grinned. “Me too! He got mad at that, but I told him it was just part of the style. And, he does have nice cheeks in my defense.” 

Minho began to flip through the sketches on his own, smiling at all the cartoon adventures of all of Jisung’s friends. Minho noticed Jisung took inspiration from the world and people around him. There were a few sets of panels that were never finished, and Minho wondered why, but he stopped wondering once he got to the sketches in the book that were more realistic.

He instantly recognized the drawing to be of one of Hyunjin. It was just of his face, but it was quite impressive. It looked like someone had taken a picture of Hyunjin and placed it right into his book and sketched over it with pencil. 

“T-That’s just a little doodle …” Jisung mumbled, not liking the silence from Minho. He had commented on almost every one of Jisung’s drawings, but for this one he had stayed silent. That made Jisung nervous.

“This is incredible, Jisung.” Minho said softly, looking over at the blue haired boy. He was wringing his hands together, obviously nervous. His face lit up a little at hearing the compliment. “I feel like I’m actually looking at a picture of Hyunjin.”

“O-Oh really? You think so?” Jisung said excitedly. Minho nodded, wanting to see more. There were only a few more realistic drawings. One was of Felix and Changbin sitting together on a couch, another one of Hyunjin, and one of what seemed to be one of Jisung. Except he was wearing some sort of superhero outfit. Or at least that’s what Minho thought it was. He wasn’t very up to date on human pop culture.

“You don’t have to look at that one!” Jisung immediately closed the sketch book, pulling it back towards himself. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Jisung.” Minho sweetly told the human. He put his hand on top of Jisung’s that was laying on top of the sketchbook. He gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. “You have talent. Be proud of it, okay?”

Jisung’s cheeks blushed once again, shying away from Minho’s gaze. Jisung wasn’t used to tbe compliments once again, never really showing anyone his art save for occasionally showing his three friends - and now the Cupid that sat in front of him. “T-Thank you, Minho,”

“No need to thank me, I really enjoyed it, Jisung. You have quite the talent. I’m guessing Hyunjin, Changbin, and Felix are your muses then?” Minho questioned, a little curious. Jisung seemed to draw them a lot.

“No, it’s more-so out of convenience.” Jisung said honestly. “They’re available so they’re the ones I draw the most. I don’t really have a muse. Just whomever’s willing to sit for a bit so I can get a sketch going.”

Minho couldn't help but want to see how Jisung would draw him. The Cupid felt like he was more than willing to sit for hours as Jisung sketched him. He also couldn’t help but want to know what kind of comic book panels Jisung would make about the Cupid’s life. Would Jisung leave the Cupid World with any inspiration to put into this sketchbook?

“I think anyone would be honored to be in your sketchbook.” Minho said softly. Things got a little quiet after that, both of them going back to trying the various treats in front of them. That’s when the Cupid realized they hadn’t even tried the cheesecake he was so excited to have the human try. “Ah, Jisung, the cheesecake!”

Jisung had totally forgotten about the cheesecake. “Oh, yes, lemme try it!” Jisung said excitedly, grabbing a fork to take a bite out of the cheesecake. Of course, every other cheesecake he’s had in the past was nothing compared to the one he had right in front of him. Minho smiled at the human, seeing as he clearly enjoyed the bite. Minho went in to take his own bite, grabbing a piece with his fork.

“Wait!” Jisung said, Minho immediately stopping himself from bringing the forkful of cheesecake to his mouth. Jisung quickly opened his sketchbook back up and grabbed a few pencils. “This would make a perfect sketch.”

Jisung started o draw something, Minho doing his best not to move as Jisung looked from the page to him. The Cupid couldn’t help but admit that he was excited to see what Jisung was creating.

Minho was not sure how much longer he could stay in that position, but he was surprised when Jisung finally put his pencil down. “Done!” 

Jisung turned his sketch pad to face Minho now, trying his best to clearly hide his giggles. Minho looked to see that all Jisung drew was a stick figure of Minho. The Cupid began to laugh, Jisung’s own giggles chimed in. “That’s great, Jisung. I love how detailed it is. It looks just like me.”

To be honest, Jisung wanted nothing more than to actually sit down and create art inspired by the Cupid. But, seeing Minho staring so intently at him made him nervous, so last minute he decided to turn it into a joke. He was glad he could make Minho laugh at least. 

“One day I want you to really draw me, okay?” Minho said with a soft smile. Something about Minho’s smile really warmed Jisung’s heart. When Minho smiled it almost reminded Jisung of a cat. He thought that was quite adorable.

Both of them had finished all their snacks when Minho decided to take Jisung to one last place. The sun was beginning to set and he wanted to get home before it got too dark. 

They hopped onto another bus, and this time Jisung began to recognize the area around him. It was closer to Cupid HQ and most of the buildings seemed familiar to him. Without thinking too much about it, Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand in his, led them off the bus at the proper stop, and began to walk towards a shop in the distance.

When the Cupid pulled Jisung into an ice cream shop, he was a bit confused. “An ice cream shop? Don’t you think we’ve had enough sweets for today?” 

“Perhaps, but how could we have a day about sweets and I didn’t take you to the best ice cream shop in the whole entire Cupid World?” Minho winked as he opened the door for the blue haired boy, walking into the shop behind him.

When both boys walked into the shop, they were greeted by a girl that seemed to recognize Minho. “Minho! How are you?” She said cheerfully. Jisung noticed they were the only ones in the shop at the current moment.

“Haseul!” Minho greeted back. “I’m doing well. I had friends visiting town and thought I’d take him for the best ice cream in the whole entire city.” Minho said, pointing back to Jisung who was looking all around the shop. Everything was bright pink, as expected, but still cute. It reminded Jisung a lot of stereotypical ice cream shops from the 50s in America. 

“A friend?” Haseul raised her eyebrow at the pink haired Cupid. Minho blushed, but quickly shook his head at the brown haired Cupid. 

“Minho, they’ve got a jukebox in here!” Jisung said excitedly, pointing at the item in the corner. “Can I pick a song to play?” Jisung turned to look at Haseul, an excited look in his eyes.

Haseul shrugged. “Sure, if you could ever figure out how it works. My father only put that in here for the aesthetic. I don’t think anyone’s ever figured out how to use one. A weird human invention, if I might add.”

Jisung began to look at the song choices on the jukebox, noticing that most of them were old english songs. Jisung honestly didn’t recognize most of the songs, but there was one he did, immediately having the jukebox play it.

All of a sudden “Wouldn't It Be Nice” by The Beach Boys began to fill the ice cream shop, a grin on Jisung’s face as the song began to play. Haseul gasped at the blue haired boy, amazed he figured out how to use it. “How did you do that?”

Minho grinned at Jisung, knowing he probably knew how to use the human machine considering he was a human himself, but Haseul couldn’t know that. “I’m sure Jisung’s just smart.” Minho told Haseul. Jisung just shrugged in agreement.

“If you teach me how to work the jukebox the ice cream will be on the house.” Haseul said seriously.

So that’s how Jisung and Minho sat at one of the booths, eating ice cream. Minho insisted that Jisung get the popping candy ice cream, so Jisung just sat there giggling as the candy popped on his tongue. Minho couldn’t help but laugh along with the blue haired human, smiling at how easy it was to entertain him. Minho thought it was cute how amazed Jisung was by everything. 

“Minho, it tickles my tongue.” Jisung giggled, sizzling sounds coming from his mouth. “This is fun.”

Minho took a bite of his own ice cream, plain chocolate since he wasn’t feeling adventurous. “I knew you’d like it. By the way, thanks for helping Haseul figure out that jukebox over there. That thing has been silent for as long as I could remember.”

Jisung just simply shrugged. “It’s simple really. All you had to do was press some buttons and it would work. Perhaps you guys just need more humans around here to show you how to use things.”

Minho fondly rolled his eyes, his attention then getting pulled away from Jisung as the door opened. In walked Jeongin and Hyunjin, tons of shopping bags in hand. 

“Ah! Minho! I figured you’d be here!” Jeongin said excitedly, sitting into the booth right next to Minho. Hyunjin followed, sitting down next to Jisung on the opposite side of the two Cupids. 

“You guys look like you bought a lot.” Jisung mused, looking at all the bags that Hyunjin had set down. “Did you buy the whole entirety of the Cupid world?”

Jeongin giggled. “No! I took Hyunjin to the magic shop, then to my favorite clothing store, and then finally I took him to the toy shop as well!”

Hyunjin grinned, picking up an item from the bags and placing it on the table. The item he pulled out looked like a package of tic tacs, but Jisung knew that’s definitely not what they were. “What are those?”

“Jeongin said they’re candies that change your hair color!” Hyunjin said excitedly, but they were snatched right off the table by Minho, resulting in Hyunjin frowning.

“Jeongin, you are _not_ giving two humans Cupid magic.” Minho said seriously, pocketing the candies. Jeongin pouted at Minho, not liking that he was right. “When we get back to the house I’m confiscating all the stuff you bought at the magic shop.”

Both Hyunjin and Jeongin let out a whine in protest, but the pink haired Cupid just gave them both a look that told them his decision was final. Jisung couldn’t help but giggle at the situation.

Both Minho and Jisung had finished their ice cream and all four boys decided to head on back to the house. They said their goodbyes to Haseul, thanking her for the ice cream. It was dark outside when they left, considering when they arrived the sun had started to set.

They took the same bus as they did yesterday, Jeongin and Hyunjin still going on about their day. It was so cute to see how whipped Hyunjin was for Jeongin already. He’d always listen to the boy fondly, nodding here and there as if the retelling of their day was the most interesting thing. Hyunjin was in deep already. 

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  


The Cupids and Humans returned to the house, surprised to see Seungmin out of his room. He was sitting on the couch in their living room petting Venus the cat as she purred, enjoying the attention from the Cupid.

“Hey, Seungmin! Nice to see you out and about. Anything wrong?” Minho asked the red haired boy, a little confused as to why he wasn’t in his room. Usually Seungmin stayed in his room unless it was absolutely necessary for him to leave it. 

“A letter came for you, Minho. The postman wouldn’t stop ringing the doorbell until I answered it.” Seungmin said, slightly annoyed, pointing to the letter that was laid on the table by him. Minho was a little confused as to whom it could be from, considering the only person that gave him letters was Changbin and usually he’d pick those up in the human world.

Jeongin then began to show Seungmin all the random stuff he had bought throughout the day with Hyunjin as Minho walked away to read the letter in peace.

_Minho,_

_Decided to stay in town for a bit. I’d love to meet you tomorrow night at Young Wings to properly catch up, and maybe so you can buy me a glass or two of L’amour as a sort of payback for making the Cupid Badges. Heck, even bring the humans! I'd love to see you all there._

_Chan_

Minho wasn’t sure how to feel about the letter Chan had sent. Sure, if it was any other time he’d love to drop everything and just relax at _Young Wings_ and just get drunk off his mind, but he couldn’t exactly do that with having to take care of two illegal humans and a Cupid that was still going through his Love Arrow in Training.

“What’s the letter say, Minho?” A voice finally chimed in, breaking the pink haired Cupid from his thoughts. The voice belonged to Jeongin, where now all four boys were looking at him, curious looks on their faces. All except a Seungmin, who seemed a little more interested in petting Venus the cat.

“Chan invited us all out to meet him tomorrow night at _Young Wings_.” Minho told the group. He hadn’t planned on going, but he sort of owed it to the Australian Cupid for his help.

“Oh, is that the club you were telling us about?” Hyunjin questioned excitedly. “With the music and the dancing and the alcohol?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at the black haired boy’s eagerness. He knew Hyunjin was always one for a party, considering he’d get tons of phone calls at the front desk with complaints of loud music coming from Hyunjin’s apartment. 

“You’re really going to go to _Young Wings_?” Seungmin asked, raising his eyebrows, a bit of a mean tone in his voice. \ “All of you? Jeongin’s never even been since he’s turned of age.” 

“Well … if you’re so concerned if I can take care of everyone, why don’t you come along as well.” Minho spit back. He didn’t mean to be so mean - Seungmin had his reasons for why he was the way he was. Sometimes Minho just couldn’t help but miss the old Seungmin. 

“Maybe I will.” Seungmin replied, a little hurt by Minho’s tone of voice. No one ever really snapped back at the red haired boy like Minho just did.

Jeongin frowned. “Guys … let’s not fight. We’re all going to go to _Young Wings_ and have fun! I can’t wait to have my first glass of _L’amour!”_ He giggled excitedly, clapping his hands together. Hyunjin excitedly joined in on the clapping, both of them giggling in excitement now.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Jisung whispered to Minho in his ear.

“I’m sure … what could go wrong?”

  
  


**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

**_APRIL 14TH_ **

  
  


The next morning was much less eventful than the last. Minho had some paperwork he had to finish up, Jeongin had Love Arrow in Training classes, so both humans were left to entertain themselves for the time being before they went out for the night.

Hyunjin was mostly just playing with some of the magic toys he and Jeongin had bought yesterday at the magic shop. Minho had forgotten to confiscate the items as he was a little overwhelmed by Chan’s letter, leaving them in the hands of the curious human. Hyunjin was currently trying to figure out some puzzle that had a magic prize on the inside.

“You’re never gonna get that puzzle solved.” Jisung muttered from behind his sketchbook. The blue haired boy was currently working on a little comic strip of sorts - nothing serious, just using a little inspiration from some of the stories Minho had told him about his time in the Cupid World.

The strip was a series of three panels, each displaying a cartoon drawn Cupid, shooting love arrows at various couples. It’s not exactly a set story, but Jisung kind of liked drawing Cupids in his comic book style.

“I’m starting to think that too.” Hyunjin let out a huff, dropping the puzzle back into the bag of various magical toys. He got bored with whatever was left in the bag and went to sit next to Jisung who was originally sat at the opposite side of the dining room table. “Whatcha sketching?”

“Just some Cupids.” Jisung shrugged, beginning to shade in one of the panels with his pencils. 

“Oh, those are pretty cute.” Hyunjin mused. He then smirked at the blue haired boy. “Perhaps Minho would love to know he’s being used as inspiration for sketches from _the_ Han Jisung.”

Jisung’s face then blushed red, dropping the pencil that was in his hands. “T-They're not sketches of Minho.” He manages to stutter out.

“Oh, they’re not Minho? Then why does the Cupid look so much like Minho? Is that a nose mole I see?” Hyunjin teases the blue haired boy. Jisung just simply pouts. Sure - perhaps he _was_ drawing Minho, but he didn’t need to tell the Cupid that.

“Well … Maybe they do look like him.” Jisung just replied back.

“Don’t worry, I won’t spill about your crush on Minho. Even if it is obvious.” Hyunjin snickered, which resulted in a smack from Jisung.

“Like you can talk! You’re so whipped for Jeongin it’s crazy! That boy could probably murder someone and you’d think he’s the cutest thing!” Jisung accused back.

“Well, have you seen him? He is absolutely adorable!” Hyunjin didn’t even bother denying Jisung’s accusations. “And he’s so smart, by the way. Did you know he’s the top of his Cupid History class? And, he’s been getting better at magic itself! He no longer conjures up noodles when trying to make flowers - he conjures up flour! I’d say that’s progress.”

Jisung couldn't even reply to that, he just simply rolled his eyes and went back to his sketch. And, maybe he added more details to his Cupid like a mole on his nose and pink cotton candy colored hair. Only _Jisung_ needed to know that.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  


Things began to get hectic again when all five boys began to get ready to go and visit _Young Wings_. Minho had insisted on dressing everyone since he wanted everyone to show up in style. Jisung found it endearing how much the pink haired Cupid enjoyed fashion. Perhaps if he was human, he’d be a fashion designer or a model, even.

“Do we all have to match, Minho?!” Jeongin whined, staring at himself in the mirror in his room. They weren’t all completely matching, Jeongin probably being the least matched out of the group, but it was clear they were all wearing a similar vibe of clothing.

Jisung actually really loved his look. He had on plaid high waisted pink pants, a puffy white shirt, and a pair of combat boots on his feet. If Jisung may say so himself, he looked quite good. If only Minho was there every day to style him, he wouldn’t walk around looking like such a mess.

Minho somehow knew how to accentuate Hyunjin’s beauty even more if that was somehow possible. He had him in a striped pink dress shirt with the buttons opened to show his collar bones, white pants, and burgundy boots. It was still Cupid-esque, but not over the top. 

“Yes, Jeongin, we have to match because I say so!” Minho chimed in, coming out of his own room and walking over to Jeongin’s room where Hyunjin and Jisung sat waiting for the younger to finish getting ready.

Jisung’s eyes looked up to see Minho in the doorway and he almost let out a gasp at the sight of him. He wore a pink velvet dress shirt, cream colored pants, and red boots. Minho always looked good, but something about this outfit just made him look extra spectacular in Jisung’s mind. “Y-You look great, Minho.” Jisung managed to get out.

A genuine blush rose to Minho’s cheeks. “Thanks, Jisung.”

“Alright, enough flirting, can we get going already?” Came Seungmin’s voice from behind Minho. Everyone’s eyes went wide seeing Seungmin fully dressed in a nice outfit. The whole time the two humans had been here they could only recall the Cupid wearing plain clothes or pajamas. “Yeah? You all done staring now?”

Everyone quickly averted their eyes, Jeongin finally fishing the last touches on his look. He had lilac pants, and a frilly white shirt that resembled almost a sailor’s uniform. Hyunjin thought it was quite cute and fit the younger Cupid pretty well.

“Are you sure about coming, Seungmin? You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t feel ready.” Jeongin said honestly, walking over and grabbing Seungmin’s hand into his own. Jisung didn’t know the red haired Cupid all that long, and honestly he wasn’t even sure if the Cupid even _liked_ him, but it was clear he had his own struggles.

“N-No … I’m okay.” Seungmin said softly. Everyone seemed to take that as an okay answer, but Jisung knew better than that, but he decided to stay quiet for now. 

Soon enough all the boys had headed out towards the closest bus stop to bring them to _Young Wings_. Hyunjin and Jeongin were up ahead, swinging their hands in between each other as they almost skipped to the bus stop, 

Seungmin was right behind the pair, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. Then finally Minho and Jisung walked side by side, their hands brushing occasionally. Honestly, Jisung would be squealing about it if he wasn’t so focused on Seungmin in front of them.

“Is this Seungmin’s first night out in a while or something?” Jisung asked Minho softly.

Minho nodded with a frown. “This is probably his first time out of the house in over a year. I can't recall the last time he left to do something.” 

Jisung frowned, being able to guess this was the cause of the obvious anxiety the red haired Cupid was feeling. Once they reached the bus stop, Jisung could notice Seungmin get more and more anxious. He was rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet and fidgeting a bit, biting his nails, and seeming to have a nervous sort of tick with his shoulders. He looked very uneasy, and that was obvious.

“Hey, Minnie, you feeling alright?” Jisung said softly to Seungmin who turned to the blue haired boy. He had a sort of dazed look in his eyes as well, not really bothering to comment on the nickname either. All of the attention had turned onto the Cupid, Hyunjin and Jeongin falling silent.

Jisung could tell the attention was making Seungmin even more uncomfortable. “I'm just gonna take Minnie on a walk, alright? I’ll be back.” Jisung told the other boys. Minho looked a bit hesitant, but he decided to stay quiet and trust him.

He then gently pulled Seungmin along back towards the direction of their house. He could see with every step towards their house, his nerves would slowly calm down. “You don’t have to pretend like you’re ready to go out and do things, Minnie. You shouldn’t force yourself when it makes you anxious.”

Seungmin frowned, starting to wring his hands together in front of him. “I-I know …. I didn’t really think it through when I mentioned that I would go tonight and then I felt like if I took it back I would be letting everyone down.” The Cupid admitted to Jisung. He honestly wasn’t even sure why he was opening up to Jisung - this was a person he had just met only days before. And this boy sure didn’t know Seungmin and his story, but something about the blue haired boy felt comforting and understanding, like he knew what Seungmin was going through.

“Minho told me this was your first time out of the house in over a year. I know you wanted to please everyone, but your first trip out shouldn’t be so ambitious.” Jisung explained gently. “I can see it makes you nervous, going out.” 

Seungmin couldn’t help but let out a little sniffle. He never fully admitted his feelings, keeping them mostly bottled up. That’s why he seemed so mean and unapproachable. He thought it was best to keep others out instead of letting them in.

He hadn’t even noticed that Jisung had brought them back to their house and they were standing on the front steps. Seungmin frowned at Jisung, confused. “Why did you bring me back home?”

“You clearly were having the start of an anxiety attack and I wanted to bring you back home before it escalated. I think it’s best if for tonight you go in and rest and you don’t need to push yourself to do things you can’t do because you want to please others, okay? Especially not something this big.” Jisung took Seungmin’s hands in his. “Baby steps are good, okay? We can’t just make one giant leap just yet. Don’t want to end up falling and messing up our pretty faces, do we?”

Seungmin chuckled. “No … I guess not.”

Jisung smiled at seeing Seungmin lighten up a bit. “So, baby steps, okay? It’s completely fine you can’t go tonight. We’ll all understand. Go on inside, cuddle with Venus, and relax.” He patted Seungmin’s shoulder gently.

Seungmin nodded, a few tears then slipping from his own eyes. “H-How are you so good at this, Jisung? Talking me down from an anxiety attack …. I’ve never been able to do that.”

Jisung frowned. “I don’t know what’s happened to you or why you feel this way … but I’ve been there and know what it’s like. I know we don’t really know each other, but I’m your friend, okay? And I care for you and want what’s best for you. So do Jeongin, Minho, and Hyunjin.”

Without a warning, Seungmin wrapped his arms around Jisung, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Jisung patted his back gently. “No need to thank me. You just reminded me a lot myself. Now, get on, I’m sure you’re going to make me miss the bus!” Jisung teased, lighting up the mood once again, watching as Seungmin made his way back into the shared house. 

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

Minho kept his eyes on Jisung as he walked back toward them, but this time alone. He was a little confused at first, but then he kind of understood what had gone on.

“Seungmin decided to sit this one out.” Was all Jisung said with a small smile. Minho decided he’d ask about that later, but not to worry about it for now. He could feel a little skip in his heart looking at the blue hair boy.

Thankfully the bus had arrived and the group were on their way to _Young Wings_ to meet Chan. They all sat at the back of the bus and away from all the other Cupids in the bus.

“Listen, we all have to have some ground rules, okay?” Minho brought up to the group of younger boys. “I want all of us to stay together the whole night, okay? We can’t risk socializing and people realizing you're ...” He trailed off, looking around to make sure no one was listening in, before whispering. “ _Humans_.” 

“Humans … Oh no … so scary!” Jisung teased which resulted in Minho rolling his eyes. “I know it’s serious, Minho. I was just trying to lighten up the situation.”

Jeongin grinned. “I promise I won’t talk to anyone, Minho! My lips are sealed!” 

Minho just nodded at Jeongin, turning back to the two humans. “Try not to talk to anyone or make too big a scene. We’re there to have fun, but not too much fun, alright?”

Both of the humans agreed to Minho’s rules for their safety, mostly just keeping quiet for the rest of the bus ride.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

Minho didn’t want to admit it, but as the group of them stood in line to be checked to let in, he was a little nervous that Jisung and Hyunjin’s fake Cupid IDs were going to be called out as fakes. Sure, to Minho the fake IDs were quite convincing, but to the Cupid that stood at the door and looked at IDs for a living, would they pass?

Thankfully none of the other boys seemed nervous or noticed Minho’s nerves, or else they’d truly get caught if none of them acted normal. 

“Badges, please.” The Cupid said, his voice quite gruff. He was tall and quite buff, probably taller than Hyunjin, and Minho thought Hyunjin was quite tall. He looked at the Cupid’s own name tag, seeing just the letters B.M.

“Here you are, Mr. B.M., sir.” Minho said nervously, handing over his own badge. Why the pink haired Cupid was nervous to hand over his own badge was a mystery, considering his was quite in fact real. The blonde Cupid just huffed, checking out Minho’s Cupid Badge.

He handed it back to Minho, checking everyone else’s as well. He let out a sigh of relief when the guard let them into _Young Wings_ , relieved that mess was over. As soon as they stepped in the door, loud pop music blared over the speakers, almost making the room vibrate from all the bass.

Cupids were either on the dance floor dancing, or by the neon light clad bar, enjoying their own glasses of _L’amour._ The neon lights surrounding most of the walls gave everything a pink glow, joining in with some various low lighting at some of the tables that were scattered around the club. The walls and decor was mostly all black, the pink neon lights making most things glow pink. The decor was a bit cheesy in Minho’s opinion, but once you got enough glasses of _L’amour_ into you, none of that really mattered.

“Oh my god this place is awesome!” Hyunjin gushed, trying his best to yell over the loud music that was playing. It was some boy group song from the human world, one that Minho didn’t personally recognize, but he guessed Jisung did because he seemed to be singing along. 

Jeongin nodded along with Hyunjin, his eyes wide with curiosity as he took in all the sights and sounds. Minho almost forgot this was Jeongin’s first time at _Young Wings_ as well, since he had only recently turned of age to get in. “Yeah! Minho, can we pleaaaasee get something to drink?” 

“I’ll let you get something once we locate Chan.” Minho told the eager red haired Cupid, starting to look around for the reason why he was here in the first place. He spotted the grey haired Cupid standing at the bar, drinking his own glass of the sparkly pink liquid. “Found him. Come on, guys.”

The three boys followed the pink haired Cupid through the club, trying not to get in anyone’s way. Jisung clung to Minho a bit, holding on to his arm so he wouldn’t get lost in the crowd of Cupids. Also, if Jisung was being honest, he couldn’t see all too well in the low lighting of the club.

“Hey, you guys made it!” Chan cheered finally when he noticed the group of Cupids and humans coming up to the bar. “And the fake IDs worked! What can I say? I’m a genius!” The grey haired Cupid slurred a little, obviously having had more than a glass or two to drink already. “You guys ready to party?”

“Heck yeah!” Jeongin cheered excitedly.

“I’m always down to party.” Hyunjin nodded.

Jisung just shrugged. “I mean, I won’t say no to a good time.”

Chan let out a cheer of his own, ordering a round of _L’amour_ for everyone to drink. Minho politely declined the glass, not wanting to get drunk in fear he couldn’t watch over his human guests and Jeongin.

“Thanks again for the badges, Chan.” Minho stated once again as he finally got Chan’s attention away from the glass he was drinking. “And thanks for not ratting them out.”

“Ah, I’d do it any time! As a Cupid, it is my nature to want to help out someone in love.” Chan winked, taking a sip of the bubbling pink liquid in his glass. Minho’s cheeks immediately went pink, a blush of embarrassment forming at Chan’s words.

“I-I’m not in love with Jisung, Chan.” Minho quickly pointed out with a stutter. He then realized Chan didn’t mention any names in specific, his face getting even hotter at the sort of 

admittance to what Chan had said. Chan just grinned cheekily at Minho. “It’s not love! I just think he’s really nice, okay? Really different than all the Cupid guys who wanted to date me. He’s got such a cute personality, and he’s super talented! Have you seen some of his art? Jisung’s gonna go somewhere someday, I swear! And well …. he’s just overall ….. Jisung ….” Minho trailed off.

The grey haired Cupid’s grin slowly turned into one of a fond smile listening to Minho’s rambling. “You know, in the long time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you get this happy about something that wasn’t Cupid business related or about anyone else in general.”

And perhaps Chan was right - besides his job and his friends, he really didn’t get invested or excited about much. Minho was quite the model Cupid, doing well in his job and kind to everyone. The Cupid was quite proud of himself and his work. Sure, he had fun here and there and even tried to go on dates, but none of them ever really went anywhere.

“I think it’s all bullshit, you know.” Chan randomly said out of the blue once he was done taking the last swig of his drink. “I think Cupids are capable of falling in love just as quickly as humans are. We aren’t _immune_ to love or something like that. All that ‘Cupids don’t fall in love as quickly as humans’ and blah blah blah is bullshit.” Chan mumbled.

Minho figured it was mostly just the _L’amour_ talking, but perhaps he did have a point. He used to agree that Cupids just didn’t fall in love like humans did - but maybe Cupids did have that ability to fall in love just as quickly and deeply. Would Minho say he was in love with Jisung? He couldn’t say, but he sure enjoyed the company or the blue haired boy and wanted to make sure there was always a smile on his face. There was a comfort that was given to the pink haired Cupid from Jisung that he hadn't ever felt before. Something about Jisung just felt _different_ to the pink haired Cupid.

“Chan, perhaps you better lay off on the _L’amour_ for now.” Minho said gently, stopping the grey haired Cupid from ordering another glass for himself. “You’re talking nonsense now.” He chuckled.

All of a sudden a giggly and sweaty body had draped itself over Minho’s back. At first that scared the Cupid, but he soon realized from the giggles who it was.

“Miiiiinnn!!!!” Jisung sang into his ear. “Hiya Minho!” Jisung smelled like sweet candy, presumably the _L’amour_ he had drank, but it was odd considering Cupids would really only smell like that if they had drank too much of it. 

“Ah, enjoying the _L’amour_?” Chan questioned Jisung with a grin of his own. “Isn’t it great?”

“I feel like …. I’m flying in a pink sky with fluffy pink clouds that are in the shapes of unicorns.” Jisung slurred out with even more giggles. “And the clouds smell like cotton candy! I want to eat the clouds. if I’m completely honest.”

A slight frown came to Minho’s face hearing the slurred speech coming from Jisung. “Jisung, how many glasses did you have?”

Jisung bit his lip in thought. “Uh? Just one. Yeah. It was just one. But Minho, to be honest, everything looked kinda doubled so it could have been two! No … it was definitely just one.” He let go of Minho’s shoulders to scratch his head in thought. “Like right now there’s two of you, and both of you are very pretty, but I’m too nervous to tell that to one Minho, how am I going to tell that to two Minho’s?!”

“Easy! You just did!” Chan pointed out to Jisung, which resulted in Minho glaring at him. Drunk Chan was clearly not helping the situation right now. 

How was it possible that Jisung had seemed to get this drunk off of only one glass? Even for lightweight Cupids that was hard, and it shouldn’t have made him seem this wild and crazy. 

“Oops, I did, didn’t I?” Jisung giggled, covering his blushing face. And sure, Minho would’ve loved to poke fun at the human at any other time, but now he was concerned. 

“Minho! Chan!” Another voice called out from the crowd, pushing his way through the groups of Cupids that were in his way. They eventually saw Jeongin coming through the crowd with a concerned look on his face. “Hyunjin’s had two glasses of _L’amour_ and now I can’t stop him!” He pointed over somewhere.

All three of them turned their heads to look at where Jeongin was pointing. They couldn’t even see anything, considering there was a crowd around what seemed to be like the dance floor. 

“Oh no.” Minho muttered.

Minho ran over to the crowd, followed closely by Chan, Jisung, and Jeongin. Once they had pushed their way to the front of the crowd, they saw Hyunjin in the center of the dance floor dancing all by himself. A boy group song that Minho did actually recognize was playing since it did play often at _Young Wings_. The song was upbeat and the lyrics were cheesy, Minho had to admit, hard to not recognize the song that often played.

Cupids watched on in awe as Hyunjin started to dance to the song, his moves already planned out. Minho assumed it’s the actual choreography that went with the song that Cupids didn’t know. The moves were cute and exaggerated, but everyone in the club was truly eating it up.

“Aaaah! Hyunjin loves GOT7! Did you know in this music video they dance by giant cereal boxes?!” Jisung giggled. “Ah …. I want cereal now. Minho, do you know if they have giant cereal here?”

And Minho truly doesn't have time to worry about two drunk humans in a club filled with Cupids. “I’ll get you cereal as soon as we leave, okay? Just let me try and get Hyunjin outta here as well.”

All of a sudden Hyunjin pulled Jeongin into the middle of the circle, having him join in on the dance. The previously concerned Jeongin was gone, being replaced by a smiling and laughing one as Hyunjin taught him the choreography. If Hyunjin wasn’t drunk and in danger of possibly revealing his identity, Minho would’ve found it cute to see the two of them dancing together.

“Yeah Jeongin!!!” Chan cheered, Minho almost forgetting that he was drunk as well. “Go on little Cupid!”

“Alright, enough fun for tonight!” Minho burst into the circle himself, grabbing both Hyunjin and Jeongin in his hands. Cupids began to boo him, not liking that he was taking away all their entertainment. Minho just rolled his eyes, going back over to Chan and Jisung who were now playing a game of rock, paper, scissors drunkenly. 

“Wait ... but I think I put up paper? And doesn’t paper cover rock?” Chan slurred.

Jisung shrugged. “I don’t know, man. But can I win? I wanna win. Rock is heavy so I think I win?.”

Minho groaned at the pair. “Alright, Jeongin keep your eyes on Hyunjin. I have to babysit Chan and Jisung. Time to head home.”

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

The bus ride back to the Cupids’ shared house was a mess. Chan and Jisung were still trying to play rock, paper, scissors, but none of them could clearly remember the rules of the game in their drunken state. 

Hyunjin and Jeongin were sitting next to each other hand in hand, giggling to themselves. Hyunjin had more _L’amor_ than Jisung, but it was clear the human had just turned into a clingy drunk. Jeongin didn’t seem to mind much, seeming to enjoy the fact that Hyunjin was holding his hand and resting his head on his shoulder.

Minho felt exhausted. He didn’t know humans could be so affected by Cupid alcohol. Changbin had never come to _Young Wings_ on the few rare occasions Minho went, so he didn’t have a precursor to tell them not to drink based on Changbin’s reactions. 

When they got off the bus at their stop, Minho apologized to the driver for the mess it was to get them off the bus. They made the short walk to the shared house, Jeongin and Hyunjin walking in front of everyone swinging their arms back and forth. Chan was in the middle, minding his own business as he walked with his hands in his pockets. 

That left Minho and Jisung to walk side by side. At first they weren’t even looking at each other, but Jisung stumbled into Minho’s side accidentally. Jisung blushed in embarrassment. “S-Sorry.” 

The pink haired Cupid couldn’t help but chuckle. “Here, hold my hand so you don’t trip anymore.” Minho took Jisung’s hand in his own, holding it with a firm grip. He wasn’t sure why he had gotten so bold - perhaps he was counting on Jisung forgetting all of this in the morning?

“Your hand is nice. It’s, like, warm. And soft.” Jisung mumbled out, looking down at their hands. His blue hair looked almost black in the moonlight, Minho noticed. The human also seemed to have a permanent pink tint to his face - presumably from the alcohol. 

“Thanks.” Minho said fondly. He thought it was funny the human complimented him on something so random, but it seemed very Jisung.

The blue haired human leaned himself onto Minho, trying his best to keep himself upright or to stop himself from stumbling anymore. The five boys managed to get themselves into the house safely, Seungmin immediately met them at the front door.

“What the heck happened?” Seungmin asked, confused as to why Minho looked so stressed out and why Chan, Jisung, and Hyunjin looked so sluggish.

“Don’t ask.” Minho groaned. 

Chan stumbled through to the living room where he immediately fell onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantly. Chan was for sure a lightweight if Minho had ever seen one. Venus was disturbed by Chan plopping down on the couch she laid on, moving from the arm of the couch to lying down and falling right asleep on Chan’s back instead.

“How drunk is Chan?” Seungmin raised his eyebrow with a slight chuckle. The younger Cupid seemed to have calmed himself down from whatever he was feeling earlier, which Minho was glad about. He still wasn’t sure what had happened or what Jisung did, but he was happy to see Seungmin didn’t seem too caught up about it.

“Super duper drunk!” Jisung chimed in from where he stood beside Minho. He still was gripping Minho’s hand, probably trying not to stumble over his own two feet as well. “I had one glass and it was sooooo good.”

“I had two!” Hyunjin grinned proudly, going to hold up the hand that was still holding Jeongin’s to show Seungmin with how many fingers how many drinks he had, but then realized that wouldn’t work and held up two fingers on his other hand. 

“We didn’t think they’d get as drunk as they did.” Jeongin giggled at the cute drunk human.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, a little confused at the answers of the two boys, but he figured that Hyunjin and Jisung were so drunk they probably didn’t remember much past their first or second drink. The red haired Cupid let out a sigh, looking back at Chan. “I’ll watch Chan for the night to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or something. I’d suggest you two watch Hyunjin and Jisung.”

“Ohh, like a sleep over?” Jisung asked.

“Dibs on Jeongin’s bed!” Hyunjin cheered, stumbling the way up the stairs to the younger Cupid’s room. It was amazing Hyunjin was even standing at this point. They could hear some bangs and crashes from the drunk human on the way up, making Minho grimmance.

“I’ll go see if he’s okay.” Jeongin immediately said, running up the stairs after the drunk black haired boy. “Hyunjin!”

A loud snore rang out from the silver haired Cupid on the couch, reminding everyone that it was indeed late and probably best for them to all try and get some sleep. He figured the blue haired human would be too wired to sleep, the _L’amour_ still in his system. “Well, since Jeongin has his hands full with Hyunjin, you’re stuck with me, Jisung.”

Jisung had gotten distracted, as he was at the moment petting Venus the cat as she slept on Chan’s back. His attention immediately drew back to Minho’s at the mention of his name. “M-Me? Stuck with you?”

Now that they were back safely in their home, Minho could now fully appreciate how adorable drunk Jisung was. “Well, yes. Seungmin’s right and you all need supervision right now.”

So that’s how Jisung ended up sitting on Minho’s bed, watching as the pink haired Cupid rummaged through his door for an acceptable pair of pajamas to sleep in. As the Cupid did that, Jisung took his time to look around the room. Minho’s walls were pink, as expected, but the room sort of lacked a personal touch like Jeongin’s. There was a bed, a white dresser, and a desk that held some books, but that was about it. The most personality in the room was from Minho’s black and white heart comforter set. Which Jisund did find extremely cheesy.

“Ah! I finally found a pair of pajamas that I’m okay with you throwing up on them if you must.” Minho said, holding up two a two piece set of pastel purple pajamas. 

Jisung let out a giggle at Minho’s reasoning, taking the pair of pajamas and making his way into Minho’s bathroom. He almost got his head stuck in one of the sleeves, but he managed to put on the pair of pajamas. He double checked to make sure they were on the right way, proud that his half drunken self didn’t put them on backwards.

“Minhooooo!!!!” Jisung cheered as he walked out of the bathroom. “I did it!” He paused when he noticed the pink haired Cupid setting himself up a makeshift bed on the floor. “Nu-uh. That’s not happening.”

Minho huffed, trying to get the blanket to lie flat on the floor. “What’s not happening?”

Jisung didn’t respond, instead grabbing Minho and pulling him down onto his bed next to him. Minho let out a surprised shriek as Jisung just continued to giggle next to him. “It’s your bed, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.”

“Jisung, I’m not gonna make you share the bed with me.” Minho said as if it was obvious.

Jisung just scoffed with a wave of his hands. “You’re sharing the bed.” The blue haired human said with a pout. Minho decided that he’d probably do almost anything if Jisung asked for it with a pout. He poked his cheeks with a slight giggle.

“Fine, I’ll sleep in my own bed if you _insist_.” The pink haired Cupid said jokingly.

Jisung seemed satisfied with his work, both boys then sitting there in a comfortable silence. Jisung continued to stare around Minho’s room, Minho not being able

to help but look at Jisung. He almost wanted to puke at the cheesiness of it all, but hey, what was a Cupid to do when he kind of accidentally fell in like (for now) with a human that was illegally in his world?

“Thanks for letting us stay here, by the way.” Jisung finally broke the silence that was there for a while. He seemed to have sobered up a tiny bit by now, thankfully. 

“I couldn’t just leave you guys there.” Minho replied honestly. 

Jisung just chuckled at that, turning so he was now laying on the bed facing Minho. Jisung had to admit, Minho was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure if it was just Minho, or possibly some sort of Cupid magic, but he could stare at him for hours.

“I’m serious, Minho. You took Hyunjin and I in even though you can get into deep trouble because of us. You did a lot you didn’t have to do and I appreciate that.” Jisung looked at the Cupid as his face let out into a small smile, which resulted in Jisung smiling too. 

“Oh how will you ever repay me?” Minho joked back.

Jisung thought for a moment. “I have an idea!” He got up and ran into the shared guest room that was empty with both of its occupants sleeping in other rooms. He definitely felt more awake and attentive than before, assuming the _L’Amour_ had mostly worn off. 

On the way back to Minho’s room he couldn’t help peek into Jeongin’s room to see how things were going in there. Jeongin was laying in his bed as Hyunjin draped over him, running his hands through the human boy’s hair. Hyunjin had more to drink than Jisung, so he was sure he was feeling the after effects more. The sight of them together was truly cute. He’d definitely tease them about it later.

For now, he had a mission. He made his way back to Minho’s room, finding the pink haired boy sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Jisung plopped right down next to him, opening up his sketchbook. “Since I don’t have money or anything else you’d probably really like, I decided I would repay you by sketching you.”

Minho raised an eyebrow at the blue haired boy. “You want to sketch me?”

Jisung nodded eagerly. “I-I’m not the best, but I’m sure, when I get super famous one day you can sell it for a lot of money!”

The pink haired Cupid let out a laugh at the comment. “You think I’d get rid of my Han Jisung Original? No way! Alright, sketch me, human.” Minho’s tone was filled with laughter.

Jisung began to get to work in his sketchbook. He knew he wouldn’t really be able to make it as nice and detailed as he wanted, but he wanted to try his best to capture Minho perfectly. He was already used to drawing the Cupid in his cartoon style, but trying to draw him in realism was a whole other story.

Throughout the process Minho would make silly faces like sticking out his tongue or pouting, which resulted in a bunch of “Minho, Stop!” from Jisung, but his requests were often drowned out from laughter from both boys. The whole entire time a smile never left Minho’s face, something he couldn’t say had happened in a while. He noticed being around the blue haired human just made him smile, no matter what they were doing. 

Around the later hours of the night, both boys began to slowly nod off. Jisung tried his best to keep his eyes open, eventually ending up with his cheek squished against the paper of his sketchbook. Minho was guilty of almost falling asleep as well, but he managed to pull the sketchbook from under Jisung’s cheeks, putting a pillow there to replace it. The human just snuggled closer to the pillow as if nothing had changed.

Minho couldn’t help but take a glimpse at the sketch of himself that Jisung was doing. He didn’t let him get any good looks at it, saying he wanted Minho to see it only once it was finished, but the Cupid was too curious to wait. Jisung had captured Minho mid laughter, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. The drawing was quite far along, Minho surprised Jisung was able to get as far along in it as he did. Minho had to admit he looked good - but that was probably thanks to Jisung’s amazing skills.

The Cupid began to flip through some of Jisung’s other sketches and he noticed a common thing in all of them, being that most of them seemed to be himself. There was a pink haired Cupid in Jisung’s cartoon style, in various different little stories and styles. 

He recognized some of the sketches to be stories he told Jisung about his past Cupid missions. One of the things Jisung illustrated was of the time Minho had to dress up in an embarrassing stereotypical Cupid costume (diaper, wings, and all) to help a client romance his love interest. Minho almost let out a chuckle at the panels, thinking that Jisung captured embarrassment in that situation perfectly. The little cartoon version of him was adorable, noticing Jisung even changed the shape of his nose mole into a heart shape. Perhaps Minho was a little biased, but he really thought they were incredible and deserved to be seen by many people. Jisung obviously had a talent.

“One day you’ll be famous for these little cartoons of yours. I’m sure of it.” Minho said fondly, feeling brave enough to lean down and give the blue haired human a kiss on the forehead. Perhaps Minho only felt brave because he was sleeping, not sure if he’d have the guts to do this while he was awake.

Or, well, that’s what the Cupid thought, that Jisung was indeed asleep. Jisung had woken up when Minho removed the sketchbook from under his cheek, but he pretended to be asleep anyway. Minho wouldn’t have to know he was awake the whole time and that Jisung knew the Cupid kissed his forehead. That was something he’d bring up in the morning. Possibly.

  
  


**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

**_APRIL 15TH_ **

  
  


Seungmin decided to be the one to wake everyone up the next morning with the bright idea of going out to breakfast to try and get everyone to sober up a bit. He also wanted to try and do what Jisung suggested to him last night - take baby steps towards possibly going out and doing things again. He figured he could possibly handle an hour outside to get some breakfast with his housemates. Plus, he was still kind of curious about what went down last night and he hoped someone would spill over breakfast.

He shook Chan awake, the grey haired Cupid jumping up from where he laid on the couch, sleep still evident in his features. “Huh?” He mumbled out. He had drool on his cheeks, his normally styled hair in a mess of curls. Seungmin found him slightly adorable. Only just slightly. “What time is it?”

“It’s 8 in the morning. Get up, we’re all going out for a hangover breakfast.” Seungmin said as cheerily as he could. He wasn’t used to interacting with people other than Minho and Jeongin and he was trying his best to come off pleasant and not his usual snappy self. He just heard a groan from Chan on the couch, going to wake up the other very unhappy Cupids. 

Seungmin decided he would feed Venus as he waited for the others to get ready to go out. Minho seemed like the only one who liked the red haired Cupid’s idea of a post night out breakfast. The cat had seemed to enjoy her night using Chan as a bed, Seungmin chuckling slightly at the spot of white fur on the back of Chan’s black shirt he wore last night.

The grey haired Cupid ended up changing into a black hoodie, black shorts, and a black cap trying his best to hide himself from the world outside as he was still hungover. Jeongin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho seemed a lot more put together than the older Cupid, dressing a bit more presentable. 

“You guys ready?” Seungmin questioned the group of Cupids. “Even if you’re not, we’re going!”

Thankfully the place they were going to breakfast was on the outskirts of the city, being only a 15 minute walk away. Seungmin decided to lead the way, trying his best to keep himself from getting too anxious. He kept telling himself that he was close to the shared house, that he wasn’t too far, and that they wouldn’t be gone for too long.

The red haired Cupid was startled when he noticed a blue haired Jisung walking next to him, a smile on his face. “It was pretty awesome of you to get us all together to go out. And it’s pretty cool you’re coming out with us.” Jisung said honestly.

A small smile found a way to his own face, simply shrugging. “It’s no big deal.” He tried to play it off, but Jisung’s words were encouraging. He appreciated Jisung in that he seemed to understand what Seungmin was feeling and thinking, which is something that hadn’t happened for Seungmin in so long.

“It is a big deal, Minnie! I’m very proud of you.” Jisung gave Seungmin a pat on the shoulder, the red haired Cupid feeling a little sense of pride at that. Sure, he was still kind of anxious leaving the house, but he was making baby steps, and it definitely helped to have someone like Jisung around to encourage him.

Minho had noticed how good Jisung was with Seungmin. He’d been able to get through to Seungmin in ways he never was able to. He couldn’t help but feel guilty that Seungmin didn’t know he was getting help from a human, of all things.

  
  


**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

They had all managed to find a table for all of them to fit even though the cafe they were in was quite busy with the breakfast rush. Cupids were everywhere either ordering various coffees to go, or getting breakfast to stay in like they were. Minho and Seungmin had offered to go and order all their food while Jeongin, Chan, Jisung, and Hyunjin sat at their table. Chan had gotten up from his seat, saying he had to use the bathroom, leaving just the three of them.

Minho still felt guilty about not telling the red haired Cupid that Jisung and Hyunjin were humans, and he figured he would do it soon, considering Seungmin deserved to know. But, right now, that wasn’t his priority. He didn’t want to ruin a good moment. “I’m very glad you came up with this idea, Seungmin. It’s nice to see you outside of the house again.” Minho said, giving Seungmin a genuine smile.

Seungmin nodded, a small smile adorning his face as well. “Jisung told me I should take baby steps instead of one giant leap. I figured this would be good for me. Plus, everyone looked like they could use a good breakfast after last night. Which, I am still curious as to what really happened.”

Minho was about to speak up, when he saw a familiar figure and heard a familiar voice right next to him. “Seungmin?” The voice said in almost disbelief. Both boys turned to see the honey haired Cupid dressed in his regular work attire, holding a to-go coffee cup in his hands. 

“Oh! Hey, Shownu.” Seungmin said, greeting the Head Cupid. It had been a while since Seungmin last saw Shownu. Probably the last time he saw him was when they were dealing with Seungmin’s case. He didn’t leave the house much, and Shownu never really had time to visit the Cupids outside of work.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! It’s nice to see you out of the house. How have you been?” Shownu’s voice was kind as it always was, no sort of teasing or ill intent in his voice. 

“I’ve been okay. Minho had some Cupid friends come over and I’m trying to take baby steps, like Jisung suggested.” Seungmin turned around and pointed at the two humans, Minho’s eyes now going wide. 

“Jisung?” Shownu looked over to the table that held Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. Minho knew there was no way to forget that head of blue hair as Changbin’s human friend from the party that was held just the other week. Perhaps Shownu didn't remember Hyunjin as well as he remembered Jisung, but Minho could see the Head Cupid connecting the dots. Shownu turned his stare from the humans to Minho, clearly looking angry.

“I-I, uh … I can explain?” Minho said sheepishly, intimidated by the stare he was getting from the Head Cupid.

“Explain what?” Seungmin seemed lost, looking back and forth between the older Cupids. 

All of a sudden the energy of the cafe changed, and the intense stare from Shownu seemed like the least of everyone’s problems. The whole cafe went quiet as two very large Cupids in black suits stepped into the cafe. They had hot pink hair that was slicked back, and blacked out sunglasses so you couldn’t see their eyes.

Everyone knew what these Cupids were - The Cupid Criminal Force. 

“What are the CCF doing here?” Seungmin whispered to Minho. Minho could see his nerves were getting to him. Of course the one time he left the house the CCF came out when they were barely ever seen.

“Hwang Hyunjin and Han Jisung?” The one Cupid demanded, his voice super deep. “You are both being taken into Cupid Criminal Force custody for trespassing into the Cupid world as humans.” 

There were gasps heard all around the cafe. Jisung and Hyunjin looked scared as could be, both of them turning to look at Minho. Jeongin stood up at the table, watching as the two humans were put in handcuffs. “You can’t do that!” He spit out, not knowing what to do. “Minho, do something!” He cried out

But, the thing was, Minho was frozen in place, not sure what to do. Thankfully Woojin was there to take control of the situation. He walked over to the two CCF members, stopping them before they were able to leave the cafe completely. “Where are you taking those two humans?”

The one member holding Jisung let out a huff. “They’re going down to City Hall so we can keep a maximum eye on them. These humans can be dangerous.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff. “Yes, we are super dangerous.”

Shownu almost let out a laugh at Hyunjin’s comment, but he knew this situation was no laughing matter. “We’re going to try our best to get you out of this, okay?” Shownu informed Jisung just before both humans were taken away into a CCF vehicle. 

All of the Cupids in the cafe were now staring at Jeongin, Minho, and Shownu with wide eyes. Even Seungmin was staring at Minho, confusion in his own eyes. 

“Minho, you need to explain everything to me. _Now._ ” Shownu said seriously, looking at the pink haired Cupid.

All of a sudden Chan came out of the bathroom, assessing the scene that he came out to. “What happened? Are we not getting breakfast?”

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  


Shownu decided to have all the Cupids come to his house so they could talk and mostly for Minho to explain what was going on. The Head Cupid wasn’t sure if the CCF would come back and try to bring one of the Cupids into custody as well, so he figured it would be safer to have them there then at the shared house. 

Jeongin, Seungmin, and Minho sat on Shownu’s pink couch, feeling like that couch holding its fair share of Cupids in need. Or - well, Cupids and Changbins in need. Shownu felt as if it was just yesterday he had the human on his couch, helping him after his breakdown. Now, there was another problem sitting on his couch.

“First off - what is Chan doing here?” Shownu pointed to the silver haired Cupid who sat on the recliner next to the pink couch. He knew Chan, but not very well. All he knew was that he was from the Australian division of Cupids and was sometimes brought in if they needed human documents made to help Cupids blend in. He was a master at graphic design and forgery, which then all made the dots connect in Shownu’s head.

“I called Chan over to make Jisung and Hyunjin fake Cupid Badges …” Minho admitted with a sigh. “This wasn’t anyone’s idea but mine. Jeongin didn’t know until I brought them home and Seungmin didn’t even know they were humans.”

Seungmin tensed at the mention of humans. He had been quiet the whole time, keeping his distance from Minho. The pink haired Cupid definitely noticed it, and he felt absolutely terrible for not disclosing it, but he knew Seungmin would be totally against it if he knew.

Shownu sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Minho, what were you thinking bringing two humans into our world? What was going through your head?”

Minho looked down at his hands, wringing them together nervously. “T-They didn’t have anywhere to go and I figured I could keep them hidden for a few days until they could go back. I know I didn’t think it through, and now they’re in trouble because of me.” He put his head in his hands.

Jeongin frowned, patting Minho’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to fully console the older Cupid - he sure wasn't sure what to do in this situation at all. Honestly, it never happened before, so who would know what to do?

“I’m going to make some calls and see what I can do. We’re going to City Hall later and we’re going to get the humans back and into their world where they belong.” Shownu said, making everything sound final. 

With that he left the younger Cupids to somewhere else in his house, presumably an office or something to make his calls. All four Cupids were silent, not knowing what to say.

Minho had decided his next priority would be Seungmin. He wasn’t sure how he was coping with all this information. “Seungmin …. are you alright?” He asked the red haired Cupid, turning to look at him in concern. “I am so sorry for keeping this a secret from you, but I thought it was for your best interest in mind.”

Seungmin was quiet, seeming to be in his own head. He was thinking hard about something. “I think I need to go out and get some air.” He said in a whisper.

No one stopped the red haired Cupid as he left Shownu’s house, assumably going to get himself some fresh air. Minho didn’t want to stop him, since he knew the younger definitely needed time to think about how he felt. 

“He’ll be fine.” Jeongin said, or well, more like tried to convince everyone in the room.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

  
  


Seungmin walked up the steps to City Hall, his mind on a mission. When the red haired Cupid said he wanted to go out for air, the only thing on his mind was talking to Jisung and Hyunjin. He felt confused - for the most recent part of his life he had been terrified of humans, and for good reason, he thought. Humans weren’t kind - they were selfish and rude.

But Jisung and Hyunjin _weren’t_ like that. For the small amount of time they spent together Jisung was the sweetest person he had met in a while, aiding Seungmin a lot in his own struggles. He was selfless, attentive, and caring. The red haired Cupid didn’t interact overly too much with Hyunjin, but he could even tell that the black haired human was sweet and he couldn’t ignore the way he was so fond for Jeongin. 

City Hall was almost always empty. The courtroom had rarely ever been used, new Cupid laws hadn’t been made in years, and of course they had never used the jail cells there for anyone until today. The Cupid sitting at the front desk was mindlessly doing what looked to be a crossword puzzle, not even noticing Seungmin walk in.

“I want to see the humans.” Seungmin said, his tone stern as he stood in front of the desk. The Cupid let out a startled yell, nearly knocking over the pink cup of coffee that sat next to his crossword puzzle book. 

“S-Sir, you can't do that. The humans are not open to the public. Only essential Cupids can be around the humans.” The Cupid informed him, still quite startled at Seungmin’s presence. 

Seungmin let out a groan, not really wanting to deal with this. He was tired, a little anxious, and really just wanted to do what he came here to do. “Yeah? Well, I’m an essential Cupid now.” The red haired Cupid decided to lean over the desk, pressing the button that opened the door to the cells. Where Seungmin got the guts to do that, he didn’t even know, but he couldn’t even bother to think about it as he ran to the door to see Hyunjin and Jisung once again.

Once he got through the door, Seungmin slammed it shut and locked it, leaning against it panting. His adrenalin had worn off from doing something completely out of his comfort zone, a slight panic settling in. “Why did I do that?!” He questioned himself.

“Seungmin?” He heard a voice in the distance. Trying to get himself back together, he looked to see Jisung standing at the bright pink bars of the jail cell. Hyunjin was pacing back and forth, obviously nervous.

“Oh … uh …. hi.” He said nervously. 

“Seungmin, what the heck are you doing here? How did you get in?” Jisung questioned.

Seungmin let out a nervous chuckle. “I … uh …. kinda opened the door myself and ran in?”

Hyunjin has stopped pacing, finally realizing Seungmin’s presence. He walked up to the pink jail cell bars as well, standing next to Jisung. “Really? That’s so cool! Really badass of you.” Jisung nodded in agreement.

Seungmin then remembered why he was there in the first place. “I-I just wanted to talk to you guys, honestly.”

Jisung frowned, hearing the change in tone. “We didn’t want to lie to you, Seungmin. None of us did, but Minho said it would be best if we told you that we were Cupids. He didn’t explain, but he just said you couldn’t know we were humans.”

Hyunjin nodded along with Jisung. “We don’t know what happened to you … but we promise we never meant you any harm. And we’re super sorry for lying to you and this was how you had to find out.”

Seungmin couldn’t help but feel a sort of fondness in his heart for the humans. Although they had only just met, they were so kind to Seungmin, whom most of the time was just a grumpy Cupid who paid them no mind. Seungmin knew he couldn’t help that, but either way he wasn’t always so pleasant with them. 

Seungmin decided he would open up with the humans. He felt like it would take a huge weight off his shoulders.

“I-I used to be a Cupid.” Seungmin began. “About two years ago, I was out on a mission for a client. H-He didn’t appreciate that I wasn’t getting him with his love interest fast enough. One night he threatened to expose the whole Cupid World since I wasn’t doing my job well enough, according to him. He gathered a bunch of his human friends to beat me up, b-but I managed to run through the portal before any of them could get me. I-I quit being a Cupid after that and Minho let me room with him in his house. That’s why I don’t like humans and why I am the way I am.” Seungmin finished explaining, waiting for the two humans’ reactions.

“But you’ve come so far since then, Seungmin, and I am very proud of you for that. We cannot blame you for how you feel about us.” Jisung stated softly. “But we do hope we changed your mind about humans.”

Seungmin let out a slight chuckle, tears starting to run down his cheeks. “I can’t change my past perception of humans, but thanks to you two, I know there are good ones out there.”

All of a sudden the door burst open, stopping the heartwarming moment, revealing a very angry looking Shownu. “Seungmin, what in Cupid’s name were you thinking breaking into City Hall? Do you know how it felt like to get a call that a young red haired Cupid had broken into the jail cells?”

“Uh …. I can explain?” Seungmin said with a nervous laugh.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

Minho didn’t expect Seungmin to be as bold as he was. But, he had to give the boy credit, having the guts to do something as crazy as breaking into City Hall. As soon as Shownu got the call from the Cupid working the front desk, they immediately knew who the culprit was, and Minho tagged along to collect Seungmin. Also, he wanted to see Jisung, but that was out of the question as all three of them were being led out of the building. 

A small crowd of Cupids had begun to form around City Hall, considering word of humans being in their world spread around. Cupids were curious to see what was going on, who the humans were, and who let the humans in.

Just as the officer had led them to the outside steps of City Hall, Minho knew he had to have his question answered. “Wait! What are you going to do with the humans?” He asked quickly, needing to know if his friends were okay. All three Cupids turned to the officer, looking expectantly.

“They’re going to have their memories erased and sent back to their world.” The officer said matter-of-factly, returning into the building.

Minho’s blood ran cold at the mention of Jisung and Hyunjin having their memories erased. How could Jisung and Hyunjin be forced to forget everything about the Cupids they met? Hyunjin would forget Jeongin - something that would break the younger Cupid’s heart. It was adorable to see how happy Jeongin was around the human. Sure, Jeongin was already a cheery person, but it was very hard for him to find friends with the same energy and personality as him.

And Jisung …. Jisung had done so much for _all_ of them. Jisung was the light that they all needed in their lives, whether they wanted to admit or not. Jeongin found it exciting to have humans around. Seungmin had already improved quite a bit with Jisung here to help. He had started to bring the old Seungmin back that all his friends and family still didn’t know how to bring back. 

And then there was Minho and Jisung. The Cupid had fastly fallen for the blue haired artist in the short amount of time they had known each other. Jisung was kind, sweet, and quite the fun time. The pink haired Cupid knew he had to have the brightness that was Han Jisung in his life. Honestly, they all needed the humans in their life. The past few days with them had probably been the most fun all of the Cupids had in quite some time.

“I’m not gonna let that happen.” Minho muttered.

“Minho? Minho what are you doing?” Shownu called out to him as Minho ran down the steps of City Hall, looking for a platform to stand on in front of the crowd of gathering Cupids. 

They all looked curiously as Minho stood on top of one of the benches that was placed in front of City Hall. His hands were shaking slightly, not sure how he should start this speech. Would anyone even listen? Would they even care? “U-Uh, Hi.” Minho said. Clearly it wasn’t loud enough, considering no one was paying attention. “Hey!” Minho shouted.

The group of Cupids turned to face Minho where he was standing on the bench. He recognized a few Cupids, some he worked with at Cupid HQ, some he visited their businesses, and others he didn’t really know all that well. All of their attention was on him, but suddenly Minho’s nerves were gone once he thought about losing Jisung and Hyunjin, he was determined. It was clear everyone was quite confused. 

“So, I know you heard the rumors about humans being in the Cupid world. And I’m here to tell you it’s true.” Minho announced, resulting in some gasps from the crowd. “The humans in there …. I brought them here. And before you get mad at me - I promise they’re no harm to us!”

“Should we be concerned?” Seungmin whispered to Woojin. “Pull him off that bench?”

Shownu thought about it for a second before shaking his head. “No, I think he knows what he’s doing.”

“The humans in there are my best friends! I let them in because they had nowhere else to go. They didn’t plan to harm any of us or do anything wrong. And now they’re going to get their memories erased ….” Minho trailed off, not knowing if he should admit this to a crowd of Cupids. “And I’m in love with one of the humans in there. I-I can’t bear the thought of him forgetting me.”

At first there was nothing but silence. People didn’t know how to react. How could they? No Cupid had openly admitted to falling in love with a human. Sure, there was Changbin, but he wasn’t even a true Cupid. He wasn’t sure what the silence meant, though.

“Please give me your support … Just me alone won't stop them from taking away his memories of me.” Minho finished, his voice pleading.

Seungmin ran down the steps as well, hopping up on the bench next to Minho. “Those humans are my friends as well.” Seungmin grabbed the older Cupid’s hand. 

Shownu sighed, knowing he had to join the two as well. “I’m coming.” He muttered, walking down the steps of City Hall and joining the boys on the bench, grabbing Minho’s other hands. A lot of Cupids were surprised to see a Head Cupid supporting this. “If I can support Minho and the humans, then you can too.”

Things were silent again until one Cupid spoke up. “So, what do you want us to do to help?” He asked.

Minho didn't really think that through, but Woojin thankfully spoke up for him. “Perhaps if we all go into City Hall we can convince them to give Minho and the humans a trial. If there’s enough of an annoyance, they’ll have to listen.”

The Cupids in the crowd below them seemed to think that through, before the Cupid that spoke before spoke up again. “Alright.”

“F-For real?” Minho gasped out. He didn’t think it would be that easy, in all honesty. “Well …. Follow me, I guess.”

Minho hopped off the bench, Seungmin and Woojin following. The pink haired Cupid made his way up the steps, looking back to see the whole entire crowd of Cupids following. He couldn’t help but pause for a moment. “Why are you guys doing this? You all said yes so easily … why?

“We’re Cupids. We believe in love, no matter whom or where it is.” A voice chimed in, and Minho instantly smiled recognizing it as Haseul from the ice cream shop. “And, I must say, you and the human boy are quite cute. Your little friend and his human boy are cute as well.”

“It is most of our jobs to help people fall in love, it would be quite ironic if we didn’t support you in your love.” Another Cupid added with a smile. 

A smile came to Minho’s own face, beginning to make his way into the City Hall lobby. “Hey - What’s going on- Hey!” The officer shouted as more and more Cupids began to make their way into the building. Minho stormed his way past the officer at the front desk, as he was quite overwhelmed with Cupids in the lobby. He barged his way into the back office where all the Higher Profile Cupids worked - called High Cupids. They were the ones who made the laws of their world and enforced them. They were all mostly old, retired Cupids who once used to be Head Cupids in their various departments. 

“H-Hello …” Minho said awkwardly. The High Cupids turned their attention to the pink haired Cupid that was now standing in their office. A commotion could also be heard outside as well, making them very confused.

“Yes?” One of the High Cupids questioned with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here? Who let you in?” His voice was quite deep and serious, scaring Minho a bit. 

“I let myself in?” He said sheepishly.

All of a sudden the officer from the desk came running into the office, quite out of breath. There was a crowd of Cupids that tried to follow after him. “Sir, I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop them from all coming in!” 

The one High Cupid that was speaking to Minho got out of his seat, pushing past Minho and the officer. He looked at the crowd of Cupids in the lobby, then turning back to the officer, looking quite angry. “What is the meaning of this?”

“They’re yelling something about the humans.” The officer explained. “This Cupid is the one that brought them in.” The officer pointed at Minho, resulting in him gulping nervously.

“So you are the Cupid that brought those two humans into our world?” He turned to look at Minho.

“Y-Yes sir, but I had good reason! I came here to ask for a trial before you erase those two humans memories! The humans are my friends ….. And I, uh, kind of love one of them?” Minho mentioned nervously.

“Sir, I think that would be insane giving them a trial!” The officer exclaimed. 

Shownu had pushed through the crowd, coming into the office. Shownu was well known with the High Cupids, considering one day he could possibly become one. “These humans mean no harm and I’m sure we could strike up some sort of compromise for all parties. I can vouch for them and for Minho.”

The High Cupid looked towards his fellow High Cupids in the office, all of them seeming to have an unspoken conversation. “Fine, we’ll give you a trial to convince us why we shouldn’t erase their memories.”

Well, if Minho wasn’t already nervous, he sure as hell was now.

Minho was allowed about an hour to try and put together his case. To be honest, Minho wasn’t really sure what he was even going to say. He had asked Chan to vouch for him and his life back in Australia, trying to show the High Cupids other Cupid worlds weren’t so strict about humans and thrived just as well.

Other than that, he didn’t have a plan. He was hoping to maybe wing it - which probably wasn’t the best idea, but in only an hour, he couldn’t think of much. Sure, Minho was a talker and seemed quite good at it, but when it came down to it, none of his charm could prepare him to face the High Cupids in court.

The trial was about to start and the courtroom was filled with curious and anxious Cupids. Most, if not all, had never seen a trial before, so Minho was sure this was excitement for some. Great - his love life was the plot to one of those human drama shows. Or, at least that’s what it honestly felt like at the moment. 

Minho’s eyes scanned the crowd in the courtroom for any of his friends. He hadn’t seen Shownu in the hour he had to compile his case and he hadn’t seen Seungmin in that time either. He spotted Jeongin and Chan in the front row, mostly because Chan was quite distinguishable from the other Cupids wearing his all black and his messy grey hair. Jeongin smiled at Minho, giving him a sort of encouraging thumbs up. It made the pink haired Cupid feel just a tiny bit better.

He found no sights of Shownu or Seungmin in the crowd, which added on to his nerves. Where was Shownu? He was surely the one with the plan to help Minho - but he’d be no use if he wasn’t even there.

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

**_BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD, AUSTRALIA, APRIL 15TH_ **

  
  


Changbin woke up that morning to the sight of Felix trying his best to cook breakfast for the two of them in their small studio apartment they were renting for their trip back to Australia. Felix’s parents had offered to let the boys stay in Felix’s childhood home, and Changbin definitely wanted to take up the nice offer, but Felix reminded the black haired boy that they would get absolutely no privacy there.

The couple had just spent a nice dinner with Felix’s parents last night, away. To say that the now blonde haired boy’s parents were ecstatic to see Changbin again would be an understatement. It had been years since they last saw him, the last time not being the most pleasant of circumstances. Felix’s mom had pulled him into the biggest of hugs, almost as if she was reunited with a lost son.

“Felix cried so much when we found out you had left with your family. Poor boy acted like it was the end of the world.” Felix’s mom had cooed, making Felix blush in embarrassment at the mention. 

None of them mentioned the real story of how they met up again, creating a small lie that they so happened to end up at the same apartment back in Seoul. It was a believable enough story that both Felix’s parents believed it. The four of them fell into an old rhythm, sharing dinner together and catching up on their lives in the past few months. 

It was nice for Changbin to feel like he had a family. When he regained his memories back, he was reminded of the family he no longer had - but that was okay now. He had Felix and he finally felt like he belonged.

“Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous to try and cook in this apartment we’re renting? I don’t think we have the money to pay the damages if you burn it down.” Changbin chuckled at his boyfriend, which earned an eye roll from the younger.

“For your information, I have gotten better at cooking! I just can’t bake.” Felix replied back, turning around with a plate of pancakes for Changbin to eat in bed. They were slightly odd in shape, nowhere near perfect circles, but he was assured they’d taste good.

Felix also had a plate for himself, covered in strawberries and cream. He liked the sweeter things in life compared to Changbin. Changbin placed a kiss on Felix’s cheek as a thank you and began to dig into the pancakes himself. “So, what do you want to do today?” Changbin asked, mumbling around the mouthful of pancakes. 

Felix thought for a moment, chewing on a strawberry. Changbin had noticed on just their few days already in Australia, Felix’s freckles had gotten more dark and prominent. He loved the sight of them. “What about going to the beach that’s nearby? The weather shouldn’t be too bad. Maybe not for a swim, but just to sit and relax?” Felix offered. 

The couple agreed that would be a nice idea and so after Felix finished his pancakes he went to the bathroom to get ready. That left Changbin alone for the moment. He had finished off the pancakes Felix had made, admittedly better than his baked goods, waiting for Felix to finish showering so he could get ready for the day himself. 

All of a sudden from the nightstand he can hear the vibrating of his phone. It was probably Jisung or something, bothering him about getting him a souvenir from Australia like he had begged for before he left, but he was confused when it came up as a number he didn't know. Usually he wouldn’t answer random numbers, but he just felt like he had to.

“Hello?” He answered the phone hesitantly. 

“ _Changbin? Is this you?_ ” The voice on the other line asked.

“S-Shownu? How are you calling me? What’s going on?” Changbin seemed confused. How was Shownu calling his human phone? How did he have access to it?

“ _That’s not important right now. Where are you?”_ Shownu asked. Even though he sounded calm, there was a sense of urgency in his voice. That worried Changbin.

“I’m in Australia with Felix ….Shownu, what’s going on? Why are you calling me?” Changbin sounded worried. How couldn’t he be? Usually communication between the human and Cupid world was done between letters. This had to be an emergency. 

“ _Fuck_.” He heard Shownu mutter from the other line. “ _How quick can you get to the Australian portal to the Cupid World? We’ve got kind of a problem here …._ ” 

Changbin eyes had gone wide at the mention of returning back to the Cupid World. “I don’t know … We’re probably about a half hour away from it. Why?”

Shownu let out a sigh. “ _Minho kind of brought your two human friends Hyunjin and Jisung into the Cupid World and now he has to face a trial so they don’t get their memories erased_.”

“WHAT?!” Changin couldn’t help but shout. 

That made Felix poke his head out of the bathroom door. He was still wet from just showering, a towel around his waist. “Bin, what’s going on?”

“ _Just get to the portal and I’ll be able to meet you there and explain. Bring Felix too … and be quick. The trial is happening in an hour._ ” Shownu then hung up the phone, leaving Changbin still quite confused.

“What was that about?” Felix asked, starting to get dressed.

“I’m not really sure …. But I think our plans today have been changed. How do you feel about taking a trip into the Cupid World?”

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

The High Cupids had already entered the room, meaning the trial was to begin. Right behind the entrance of the High Cupids came the two humans at the center of the trial. Hyunjin and Jisung both wore bright pink cuffs, being led by two officers. Of course the humans were no direct danger, there was no need for them to be in handcuffs, but Minho didn’t dare protest that. He was pushing his luck already just by having this trial. 

There had still been no sign of Woojin or Seungmin and he’d just have to continue on the trial without him. He kind of wished he had the credibility of Woojin here for him and the reassurance from Seungmin, but he’d have to do it on his own. 

He made eye contact with Jisung and gave him a little wave. All the blue haired human could do was give a smile and nod back. Hyunjin was clearly looking around the room for Jeongin, seeming relieved when he saw the red haired Cupid sitting in the front row next to Chan. He looked back to see how happy Jeongin was when he made eye contact with Hyunjin. He just knew in his heart he had to win this trial - if not for himself and Jisung, but for Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

One of the High Cupids started to speak up. “We are here to listen to Cupid Lee Minho to plead his case against us wiping the memory of these humans here. The trial shall begin now. Mr. Lee, you have the floor.”

Minho gulped as he walked his way up to the podium that faced the higher chairs of the High Cupids. Staring up at the older men, he suddenly felt intimidated and wished he had planned his defense better.

“Uh … Hi, I’m Minho.” He spoke up, his voice still a little shaky. “I want to start off by fully accepting responsibility for bringing the humans Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin into our world. They had nowhere to stay for a few days and somewhere in my mind I thought I could hide them in my home for the few days until it was okay for them to return back home.”

Minho was definitely still nervous, but he tried his best to fit into a rhythm. “I kept them in my house for about three days, showing them the lovely parts of our world. I love being a Cupid and I wanted to show them more, I am so sorry about that. I couldn’t help myself.”

“And what exactly did you show them, Mr. Lee?” One of the High Cupids asked. 

“I mostly took them out for food and a visit to _Young Wings_. All innocent stuff, nothing that exposed Cupid secrets other than the fact our food is so much better than their human food.” That got a little bit of a chuckle from the crowd, easing Minho’s nerves a bit. “Love Arrow in Training student, Yang Jeongin, and Cupid Kim Seungmin can attest to that fact.”

The High Cupids didn't seem to chuckle at Minho’s little joke. 

“While the humans were here, we all bonded. Jeongin had taken a liking to Hyunjin, and I with Jisung. Jisung was even able to help ex-Cupid Kim Seungmin with his own problems. As we all know, Kim Seungmin had been assaulted by humans on a mission. Seungmin hasn’t exactly been the same since that night, and these two humans over here have been able to help him back out of his shell. Sir, when I say I haven’t seen Seungmin this happy in a while, I truly mean it.” Minho didn’t like bringing up Seungmin’s past - it wasn't his past to tell, but he wanted to try his best to convince the High Cupids that Jisung and Hyunjin were the good ones.

“And is Mr. Kim here to attest to that at this current moment? As far as we know, that could just be words from your mouth.” The High Cupid said with a raised eyebrow.

Minho’s little bit of confidence deflated at that question. “W-Well …. No …”

The High Cupid just sighed. “Just continue on, Mr. Lee.”

And well, that began to make Minho panic. “Uhm.” His mouth suddenly felt dry. “Hyunjin has been helping Jeongin with his magic skills. He’s been a great motivator for him.”

The High Cupids on the stand start to feel a little restless. This case truly wasn’t going anywhere for them. “Can you please tell us what this all has to do with having us not erase their memories?”

Suddenly Minho was at a loss for words. He truly didn’t know what to say anymore. None of the High Cupids seemed to care about any of Minho’s points. What was he supposed to do now? He was sure at this point no matter what he said would never be good enough. Minho was honestly ready to give up, until the doors to the courtroom burst open. 

“Sorry I’m late, but I had to go pick up a few extra witnesses.” Shownu’s voice carried through the courtroom and Minho turned, eyes suddenly going wide at who was behind Shownu. Changbin and Felix trailed behind Shownu, Changbin looking a little bit more comfortable than Felix, but both looking brave nonetheless.

“Shownu, what is this? What is going on?” The High Cupid asked, confused at the sudden outburst. “And who are these two?”

Shownu, Changbin and Felix had come up to the podium to stand next to Minho. “This is Changbin and his boyfriend Felix. They are here to show you that humans can be aware of the Cupid world and not expose it. Changbin is a human - and Felix is too.”

“Shownu, did you really just bring two more humans into our world?” The High Cupid gasped out.

“No, Sir. Changbin used to be a Cupid - he is a human I adopted into my life when he fell on hard times. I had erased his human memories and gave him Cupid powers. But, just as love does, it prevailed having Changbin meet Felix once again. The two fell in love as Changbin was meant to make the human over there - Hyunjin - fall in love with Felix.”

“It’s true, your honor.” Hyunjin chimed in.

“Anyways, Changbin was then turned back into a human to be with Felix. They have been happily together ever since. Not a single story about the Cupid World has gotten out. These two are proof humans can know about our world without us having to worry they’ll tell people and we’ll be threatened.” Shownu explained to the court of High Cupids. “Yes, these humans have seen more than others, but there are humans out there that know much more about our world than you think. Han Jisung had known about Cupids for months but did not say a single word. I’m telling you, these two can be trusted.”

Changbin decided to speak up now. “I can attest to that, Sir. Jisung was a human I talked a lot to on my mission with Felix. I eventually had confessed who I was months ago and ever since then the human has not shared any of our world. Hyunjin probably didn’t even know I was a Cupid until quite a few days ago. Their memories of this place don’t need to be erased. We can trust them.”

Felix was holding Changbin’s hand, hiding a little behind him, but he decided to speak up. “Not all humans want to harm Cupids, you know. We may be blabber mouths, but we know how to protect those we care about. Why would we want to cause harm to someone we love?”

“Are you implying that these humans love the Cupids involved?” The High Cupid questioned Felix. “Even if that was the case, Cupids cannot fall in love as quickly as humans, and it would be unrequited, which would cause quite a friction and anger.”

“Who’s to say it's unrequited?” Minho finally spoke up once again, looking over at Jisung. “Who’s to say, if one of these humans do indeed love me, that I don’t love them back?”

One of the other High Cupids scoffed. “Don’t talk nonsense Mr. Lee.”

“I am not talking nonsense sir. Over the past few days I have been able to spend time with Han Jisung I have realized I have fallen in love with him as a person. No one has ever intrigued me like him. He is kind, caring, talented, funny, and every positive adjective you could think of. He opened my eyes to the fact that love isn't just a job - it’s a _real_ thing.” 

Jisung’s eyes had gone wide upon hearing all that Minho said. Was he dreaming? Had Minho truly felt the same as Jisung had? “Y-You really mean it, Minho?” He softly spoke up.

The pink haired Cupid made his way over to the table where Jisung and Hyunjin sat. He grabbed his cuffed hands in his. “You’re an incredible person, Jisung, Cupid or not.”

Suddenly Jeongin sprung up from his seat. “And I think I love Hyunjin too! Well …..To be honest I’m quite young and it’s too soon, for me personally, but I think down the line I will love him!” He shouted, then blushed realizing how loud his outburst was. 

“Innie!” Hyunjin giggled. “That was so cute!”

The High Cupids seemed aggravated at the sudden outburst. “That’s enough confessions!” One of them shouted. 

“Am I too late?” One more voice shouted as the doors opened once again. Red haired Seungmin came running up to the podium as well. ”I ran back to our house to get evidence of the fact that the love between these Cupids and Humans are real.” Seungmin turned to Jeongin who was still standing. “Has Hyunjin helped you study the bouquet trick?”

Jeongin nodded shyly. “Y-yes, but I haven’t been able to master it yet.”

“Do you think you could if Hyunjin was here to cheer you on?” Seungmin suggested. 

Jeongin bit his lip, thinking. “I-I think I could.” 

Seungmin then went over to Hyunjin, whispering something in his ear, then turning to the High Cupids. “I’d like to have Yang Jeongin demonstrate his ability to perform the magic of making a bouquet appear. Let it be known, on school records, Jeongin has not been able to complete this task yet.”

The High Cupids decided to allow it, wondering where this was going. Jeongin came up to the podium himself, Hyunjin standing and walking over to him. He decided now was as good a time as ever, listening to Seungmin’s advice, doing his best to cup the younger’s face in his cuffed hands, giving him a soft yet sweet kiss. Jeongin seemed shocked at first, but kissed back. A few whoops could be heard from the Cupids in the crowd, resulting in both boys blushing. “You can do this, alright? I have faith in you.” Hyunjin said softly. 

Jeongin nodded, still kind of in shock and kind of on a high from the kiss with Hyunjin, doing his best to make a bouquet of flowers appear in his hands. He closed his eyes, imagining them to appear in his hands, and sure enough a bouquet of roses appeared in the red haired Cupid’s palm. “I did it! Seungmin, I did it!”

Seungmin grinned and clapped along with all the other Cupids joining in. “As you know, our magic is fueled by love. With the combined love of Jeongin and Hyunjin, Jeongin was finally able to perform magic he wasn't able to perform before.”

Minho was amazed at Seungmin taking charge like this. How come Minho didn’t think of that?

“And for Han Jisung - I have evidence in this sketchbook.” Seungmin looked over at Jisung for reassurance he could show off his art to the courtroom. Jisung was hesitant - he had never shown anyone his art before. It was always very secret and close to him.

“You don’t have to show it if you don’t want to, Jisung. I’d understand.” Minho gently assured him with a small smile. 

Reluctantly Jisung nodded at Seungmin to show the courtroom his artwork, which was mostly sketches of Minho, both realistic and in his comic form. “Jisung had never shown a soul before today the sketches that were in this book. Heck, I didn’t even know what was in here. But his love for Minho and the trust between the two gave him the confidence to show this all to you today. He clearly cared more about his relationship with Minho than his own insecurities.”

The High Cupids seemed like they had finally been proven a point, all of them going quiet

“As for me …. I’ve hated and feared humans for a long time now. I was convinced all of them were evil. All I did was try and help out a human and his love life and it shows how it turned on me. These past few days though, Jisung and Hyunjin have shown me they're not half bad. I ask for the sake of every Cupid up here and for the sake of Love, which is something as Cupids we hold quite strongly, don’t erase these humans’ memories. There are situations that have proved humans can know about the Cupid world and nothing bad has happened. We can’t trust every human and we’re definitely not going to allow them in our world, but this specific case does not need to end in memories being erased.”

Each of the High Cupids looked around at each other, almost silently talking to each other with facial expressions. One of them finally spoke up. “We will go and discuss what will happen to the humans in another room and what we decide to do. Everyone who is not personally involved with the case must leave as the verdict is discussed. Court is closed.” 

And with that, all the High Cupids left the courtroom, retreating to an office just to the right of the room. The rest of the Cupids who sat to watch the trail left, Minho trying his best to thank them all for coming. Eventually that just left all nine boys in the empty courtroom.

Things were silent for a moment. No one really knew what to say after that. A lot had changed in the past hour or so.

“Thank you so much for helping, Seungmin. You pulled up some very valid points even they can’t deny.” Shownu finally spoke up, patting the younger Cupid’s shoulder. “It‘s nice to see you out and about again being yourself, truly.” 

Minho was honestly at a loss of words at the moment, so he did the next best thing - he pulled Seungmin in for a hug, everyone else joining in and having one huge group hug. Eventually the boys pulled away, giving the red haired Cupid his space.

Eventually they all broke off into their own little group discussion, but the next thing on Minho’s mind was talking to Changbin. He obviously had that idea too, coming over and giving the pink haired boy a big hug.

“I missed you a lot, Minho.” Changbin mumbled into the embrace.

“I missed you too.” Minho said back. “W-why have your letters been so sparse? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.” Minho said once he pulled away.

Changbin frowned, looking at the down. “To be honest, I didn’t want to hold you back with my little mundane human things. You were a successful Cupid who didn’t need a human friend to hold him back.”

Minho’s heart broke at that. “That’s not true at all and you know it. You’re my best friend, Changbin, Cupid or not. I enjoyed your letters and your experiences. Next time you feel like that, please talk to me, okay?”

Changbin nodded and they couldn’t help but pull each other into hugs again. Things were finally well between the two friends. It seemed like some things were starting to fall in their favor.

Changbin had made his way back to Felix, joining his conversation with Shownu. Minho then turned back to see Jeongin, Chan, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jisung in a conversation. He walked over, taking Jisung’s hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s so cool how you finally mastered that trick!” Hyunjin gushed. “If I knew all you needed was kisses I would’ve given them to you a long time ago!” Jeongin blushed at that, Chan chuckling and patting his back.

All of a sudden only one of the High Cupids had entered the room again. Everyone quickly quieted down, turning to face him and their fate.

The High Cupids spoke up. “We have decided to not erase the humans’ memories of you on the condition they never come back into our world. I think that is a simple request that is easy to follow, correct?” He spoke, looking at Jisung and Hyunjin directly. Both boys nodded in response.

“We promise to never come into this world, again.” Jisung assured the High Cupid.

“As for all of you …” The High Cupid turned back to look at the group of Cupids before him. “Jeongin, you are to continue your Love Arrow in Training course as planned. Once completed, we’d love to offer you a job at Cupid HQ. You work very well with humans, which is something we need in a good Cupid.”

Jeongin grinned, almost hopping up and down from excitement, but he managed to control himself. “T-Thank you so much, Sir! That would be an honor!” 

Minho couldn’t help but smile proudly at his younger friend. Jeongin had clearly wanted nothing more in this world than to become a Cupid and here he was, basically being granted a place at his dream job. He was happy for the Cupid.

“As for you, Minho, we have two options.” The High Cupid said, looking now at the pink haired Cupid. 

Minho gulped, waiting to hear his punishments, no doubt. They’d probably fire him from his job at Cupid HQ and he’d have to find somewhere else to work.He could probably ask to work at Haseul’s ice cream shop - he was sure she’d give him something to do. 

“You can continue to keep your Cupid job at Cupid HQ like nothing had happened.” The High Cupid explained. “But, there is another option we would hope you consider. Our Human Studies course for our Love Arrow in Training classes has been quite out of date for a while. We’d love it if you could keep in touch with Hyunjin and Jisung to give us more updated data for our classes. We’d also like if you lived in the human world, traveling back and forth to teach Human Studies to our Love Arrow in Training students a few days a week.”

Minho’s eyes went wide. He expected to lose his job, not to be _offered_ one. And not one of so much importance of teaching future Cupids of tomorrow. It reminded him of his Father - he was always so interested in humans and their world that he’d probably burst into tears with pride his son was following his footsteps. But that was also a lot to ask of him. He worked a lot of his life trying to become a Cupid - but would it truly be so bad for some change? He’d still get to see Jeongin and Seungmin on the days he worked and on the other days see all his favorite humans as well. 

Perhaps it would be a giant change and a huge risk, but he decided he’d go for it. “I’ll become a teacher for Human Studies and live in the human world. I’m sure it’d be a new adventure for me, of course.”

The High Cupid seemed content with that answer, and everyone thought he would be finished, but then he decided to speak directly to Seungmin. “And last but not least, Kim Seungmin.”

Seungmin seemed a bit taken aback at the mention of his name. He pointed at himself, confused. “M-me?” He mumbled out.

The High Cupid nodded at the red haired Cupid. “What you did today was quite impressive. We know you’ve been struggling ever since your run in with humans, but we’d love to have you work here with us at City Hall with my fellow High Cupids and me. You clearly have potential and we’d love to have you work with us. After you get yourself sorted out, that is.”

Seungmin’s eyes went wide, and everyone else in the world seemed just as shocked as well. High Cupids never really allowed everyone but retired Head Cupids to work with them. This was something new - especially with Seungmin being so young and not having had much experience as a Cupid anyway. “Really?”

The High Cupid smiled at the awestruck boy. “I know potential when I see it, Seungmin.”

Seungmin was silent for a minute before Chan cheered out. “Take the offer!” He said with a grin. Everyone agreed with Chan, cheering along with him.

“I’d love to work with you, sir.” Seungmin finally said in disbelief. 

The High Cupid smiled one last time, before his face turned serious. “Just because the outcome of today went well does not mean if this happens again the results will be just the same. The rules are in place for a reason, boys. You are all lucky that I respect Shownu and his judgement enough to let this one by. Do not repeat these mistakes, boys.” The High Cupid nodded at them, taking his leave back into his office. The officer then uncuffed the human boys, following the High Cupid out.

As soon as the High Cupid left, Jeongin began to cheer, grabbing everyone back into a group hug. All nine of them clung onto each other, glad that things had gone their way. Eventually they all broke up from their group hug, Minho turning directly pulling Jisung to his own body. He closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss the blue haired boy. Jisung immediately reciprocated the kiss, both boys putting as emotion into the kiss as they could manage. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Minho finally breathed out after they had pulled away from the kiss. 

“Then you should have done it much earlier.” Jisung teased.

Changbin interrupted the pair, his arms around Felix’s shoulder. “Why don’t we all go out for some ice cream? Shownu’s treat!” All the boys cheered, but that just left a confused Shownu.

“I didn’t agree to this!” Shownu weakly protested, but all eight boys were making their way out of the courtroom, the excitement of ice cream on Shownu being cheered about as they left. Shownu didn’t have it in him to even protest anymore, following right behind all of them to get ice cream. 

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

**_FEBRUARY 14TH, THE NEXT YEAR_ **

As Jisung stood outside the comic book shop just around the corner from the apartment building he still couldn’t believe his eyes. There, in all its glory in a window display, was his comic book. There sat the first edition of _The Misadventures of Cupid_ , a comic book based upon some of the Cupid stories Minho had told him over the course of their relationship. Some of the stories Minho had told him were just too funny to not share with the world. Jisung thought they would be perfect to illustrate and share - so he did just that (with permission from the High Cupids as long as he used aliases for all the characters in the story).

Jisung would take time out of his busy schedule he had after being accepted into the arts program at the local university, uploading monthly editions of his comic based on Minho, changing his name to Lino. It was mostly just a hobby that Jisung didn’t expect to go anywhere, no matter how much Minho convinced him it was more than just that, but about three months into posting the series a publisher wanted to print the comic and sell it in stores.

Of course Jisung didn’t tell Minho about it just yet - he didn’t want the pink haired boy to get his hopes up only for it not to happen. It was kind of hard keeping all the business calls and emails from Minho, but he was lucky most of the times Minho was off at work in the Cupid World.

Jisung had opened the door to the little comic book shop, going right to the display of new comics. He still couldn’t believe his own work sat there in all its glory. He picked up a copy for himself, staring at the pink cover that illustrated a pink haired Cupid, dressed in a cheesy diaper with a fake arrow in his hand, looking as aggravated as ever. That was probably Jisung’s favorite Cupid story from Minho. The Cupid had a heart shaped mole right on his nose, Jisung’s little addition. 

He walked up to the register, putting the book down to purchase. Yes, the company was sending him his own copy, but he wanted to purchase a copy himself. It made it feel more real that this had actually happened. 

“Oh, I love that one! It’s based on a really cool web series, by the way.” The girl at the cash register gushed at Jisung’s choice. “I’m glad to see it in print, finally! The art in this is amazing.”

Jisung had never met someone who read his comics in person. “O-Oh? Really?”

The girl grinned, ringing it up and putting it in a bag. “I think the stories are funny and the art is really cute. It’s such a clever idea, I truly wonder where the idea came from.”

Jisung handed over his credit card, the girl's eyes going wide once seeing the name on the card. “A-Are you the same Han Jisung as the author and artist Han Jisung?”

Jisung nodded with a slight blush. “U-Uh yeah … I didn’t expect anyone to even know who I was. Thank you for saying what you said, about the art and story … it means a lot.” He said sincerely. 

“Would you mind if you signed a copy for the shop so we can display it? It would be an honor to have it here!” The girl said excitedly. He looked at her name tag seeing her name was Yuna. 

“Sure thing, Yuna.” Jisung said with a smile. She grabbed a copy of the comic, giving Jisung a pen to sign. He signed the cover, chuckling a little. “Wow. That was my first autograph, like, ever.”

“Well we are proud to have it. Thank you once again!” She handed Jisung his bag with his comic in it, Jisung bidding her a goodbye and making his way back to the apartment building. It was a bit chilly, even for February, so he made his way back as quick as possible. He knew Minho would be back at the apartment already, his shift in the Cupid world having ended about an hour ago.

Jisung had one last place to stop before going to his shared apartment with Minho. Walking into the lobby of the apartment complex he stopped at the front desk to visit Changbin. As Jisung began taking classes at the university, he wasn’t able to work the front desk as often as he used to. Changbin offered to take over most of his shifts since he honestly didn’t have much to do when Felix was in class. Changbin ended up really enjoying the job. 

Changbin’s eyes lit up at the sight of Jisung walking over to him, bag in hand. He was probably the only person besides Jisung that knew his comic about Minho had been published. “Let me seeeee!” Changbin whined out, making grabby hands for the bag Jisung held. Jisung just rolled his eyes fondly, handing over the bag. 

Changbin’s face lit up at seeing the physical thing in his hands. “This looks so cool, Sung!” The black haired boy complimented. “Minho’s gonna love this.”

“I really hope so.” Jisung said seriously. “It’s sort of my Valentines Day gift for him.” The blue haired boy admitted.

Changbin raised his eyebrow. “I hope you have a backup gift incase he doesnt.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, pulling out a box of chocolates from his bag. “Yes, I have a backup, idiot. Now give me the bag, I have to go see Minho.” He took the bag back from Changbin, giving him one last wave before he took the elevator up to their shared apartment.

Three months ago Jisung and Minho had finally moved in together, both working well as roommates. Sure, they were also boyfriends and that helped, but they had the right amount of tolerance for each other and knew when they both needed their own personal space.

Sure enough when Jisung made his way into the apartment, Minho sat on the couch video chatting Jeongin and Seungmin back in the Cupid World. The High Cupids allowed Minho to bring back some human technology for the boys to use in order to contact their friends outside of the Cupid World. Jeongin mostly used it to call Hyunjin, who was his sort of long-distance-but-more-like-different-world-boyfriend, and Seungmin used it to chat to Minho and Jisung.

“Ah, look who’s home! It’s Jisung! Working hard or barely working?” Seungmin teased at the blue haired human boy. Jisung just laughed, waving at the two on the screen. “I guess that’s our cue to leave the both of you. I know Valentine’s Day is quite important in the human world.” Seungmin winked.

“Hey! Be quiet, you! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting close with Chan.” Minho teased back, resulting in Seungmin blushing.

“They’re just friends, Minho.” Jeongin teased Seungmin as well. “Don’t you know that?”

“Whatever.” Seungmin grumbled. “Have a good Valentine’s Day with Jisung.” Jeongin waved goodbye, Seungmin hanging up the call.

“When is Seungmin going to realize Chan is into him just as much as he’s into Chan?” Jisung laughed, sitting down next to Minho on the couch. Their apartment was nicely decorated, mostly pink and white for Minho’s request, Jisung letting the pink haired boy decorate it however he wanted. He had better taste than Jisung anyway. 

“Who knows? Those two are hopeless.” Minho shook his head. “Where were you at? You’re about an hour late today.” 

“I was out getting your Valentine’s day gift.” Jisung smiled at his boyfriend. 

Minho just tutted at that. “Picking up something last minute? I’m sure as a Cupid I’ve taught you better romance skills than that.”

“This specific gift wasn't ready until today ….” Jisung was nervous at revealing the book to Minho. Yes, Minho had read a lot of his online comics, but none had been created to this scale. A full on, published comic book about _him._ He pulled the comic book out of the bag, handing it to Minho. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Minho.” Jisung whispered out softly. 

Minho grasped the comic book in his hands, flipping through the pages with a smile on his face. He chuckled here and there at the plot of the book, eventually finishing flipping through the book. He looked up at Jisung, tears welling in his eyes. “You’re published, babe?”

Jisung nodded quickly. “I was keeping it a secret until it was official, but yeah, it’s out there and published.”

Minho pulled Jisung into a tight hug, rubbing his back. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you had it in you! Look, my boyfriend, a published author!” He pulled back, looking at Jisung. “And I’m his muse. What an honor!” The pink haired Cupid said overdramatically. 

Jisung just giggled at his dramatic boyfriend, giving him a little peck on the lips. “I think I’m the lucky one to have a muse like you. Also, I’m super glad you liked it because my backup was this cheap box of chocolates.” He said, holding up the box of chocolates sheepishly.

Minho made a face of disgust. “I don’t get how you humans eat that stuff.” But then he smiled at Jisung. “It’s the thought that counts anyway, Thank you Jisung.”

And so the two boys cuddled on the couch, Jisung giving Minho an in depth explanation about the comic book and the series, Minho just smilin

g proudly at his human boyfriend, glad he was able do what he loved. And he was glad to say he was one of the first to cheer him on and be his muse. Just wait until his students at the Love Arrow in Training school heard about this!

  
  


**_THE END._ **

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten to this point - thank you!!! I hope you've enjoyed the fic!! It took me quite long and I hope it was truly worth the wait for you. i'm glad to finally draw this series to a close! Thank you so much for the support!!! Please do stick around for any other stray kids fics i plan to write in the future :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @/jeongsvng
> 
> lots of love guys!!!


End file.
